


Black Wolf: Invasion

by IAmMattis



Series: Black Wolf Verse [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Legacies (TV 2018), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ARGUS, Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Laurel Lance, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Funeral, Gen, Marvel Cameos, Metahuman Laurel Lance, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Post-Flashpoint (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: Prequel to Black Wolf Family: Crisis on Earth-X.An alien species called the Dominators seek to eliminate metahumans and it's up to our heroes to stop them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



**Central City**

Laurel, Oliver, Barry, Beth and Hope went to hide behind a pillar trying to hide from their compatriots who were brainwashed by the Dominators.

"You really did it this time, Barry!" Oliver hissed through gritted teeth. Laurel rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. Oh now, he wanted to jump on the band wagon like the rest of them did when Cisco told them about Flashpoint at the hangar a while ago.

"Seriously?!" Barry said with a incredulous look on his face.

"Yeah, seriously." Oliver echoed. "You come to Star City, you ask for my help and then inevitably, immediately, we end up the creek!"

"Now it's really not the time to play the blame game Ollie!" Laurel scolded her ex. "I think they're closing in on us."

A laser beam pierced through concrete narrowly missing Laurel's arm. She yelped in surprise stumbling back in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Beth exclaimed, wide eyed at the burning hole.

"That would be heat vision." Barry told them, pale as a ghost. Laurel groaned. Yet another thing to worry about. How did it go so wrong in a heartbeat? And It all started with a funeral in London.

**XXXX**

**2 days ago**

**London, England**

It was a rainy somber day in London and the world is mourning for all the right reason. Margaret Peggy Carter had just passed away in her sleep at the age of 95. Bucky received a phone call from his cousin Sharon Carter who was currently working for CIA in D.C. about her passing after returning from the Wild West. 

**XXXX**

_**Waverider** _

_Team Legends were having a debate in the break room when Bucky's cellphone vibrated in his pocket. Frowning, Bucky went to get it and saw that his cousin Sharon was calling him on the phone screen._

_"I gotta take this." Bucky excused himself as he left the break room and answered the call._ _"Yeah."_

_"Aunt Peggy is gone." Sharon told him point blank, and in that moment it felt the world had stopped spinning._

_"When?" Bucky asked still reeling from the news._

_"Yesterday. She passed away in her sleep. Didn't feel a thing." She informed him._ _"_ _The funeral is set this weekend. It would mean a lot if you were there."_

_"Yeah, sure. I'll be there." Bucky ended the call and let out a shakily breath as tears started to fill his eyes._

**XXXX**

Sitting in the middle row dressed in black as the church choir was singing a hymn, Sara and Laurel who came overseas after getting the call from Bucky straight away was watching the pallbearers carry the casket covered in the Union Jack flag with flowers on top down the aisle to the altar. It was a nice touch.

They spotted one of the bearers to be Bucky Barnes, barley keeping the facade together with glistening tears in his eyes. Their hearts sank at the sight of Bucky's usually composed face was being filled with emotions as he went to take his seat between the Lance Sisters. Team Legends were in the attendances too. Martin, Ray, Mick, Hope, Jax, Nate, Beth and Amaya.

"And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter, to come up and say a few words." The high priest announced.

They turned their attentions to the altar seeing the mentioned Sharon Carter walking up the steps to the altar as she was prepared to give her eulogy.

"Margaret Carter was known to most as one of the greatest female intelligence operatives of her generation." Sharon began her speech. "But I just knew her as Aunt Peggy. She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to."

Bucky smiled as Sharon looked at her cousin, acknowledging his presence as she got to the next part of her eulogy. "Which is why I never told anyone we were related. I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage at a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said, compromise when you can. Where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move. It is your duty, to plant yourself like a tree, look them in they eye and say: No. _You_ move."

**XXXX**

After the funeral, Bucky was the last one alone standing at the aisle with his hands in his pockets, head bowed down. He felt mixed emotions about her passing. Sadness that she's no longer with him or relief that she didn't have to suffer anymore. Upon hearing heels walking down the aisle he looked up to see Laurel heading his way.

"When I came back to Star City, I thought that she passed away while I was gone." Bucky said before glancing at the picture of his grandmother in her youth near the altar. "But when I found out that she was alive I... I was just lucky to see her again."

"She was happy to see you too." Laurel said solemnly. "After everything that happened with HIVE, during my hiatus, I saw a unmarked grave on a dirt road that reminded me of my Dad, I went over there and pulled some weeds and left some flowers. We have what we have when we have it."

Bucky nodded numbly, the sullen look on his face broke her heart. Laurel took him into her arms and hugged him, giving ex soldier the comfort that he needed. 

**XXXX**

"Ah, Crab legs! My favorite!"

"Give me that!"

"Thought you only drank blood, Wolfy!"

"Well I can also eat food as long as I keep a steady diet of blood, numbskull! Now give me!"

Shaking her head at the childish fight over crab legs between Mick and Beth at the reception after the funeral proceedings had ended, Sharon turned to Bucky with a bemused look. "What an interesting group of friends you have, Bucky."

"So I have been told." Bucky replied not denying that. They can be a group of misfits sometimes but he wouldn't have it any other way. "Seems like yesterday our moms were hellbent on making sure we weren't gonna enlist especially me since I got accepted to college?"

Sharon smiled as she remembered the angry look on her mother face when she told her the bombshell. "Yeah and when Aunt Peggy brought our very first thigh holsters." The blonde CIA agent reminisced.

"Very practical." Bucky grinned.

"And stylish." The cousins shared a laugh.

"Where are you up in terms of the ladder at CIA these days?" Bucky asked after the laughter died down.

"Black Ops." She told him. "Head of a task force that specializes in covert operations."

Bucky cringed recalling those missions during his stint at ARGUS. "Sounds fun."

"I know right." Sharon said sympathetically understanding the grim look on his face. She knew it would stir some bad memories.

"Did Grandma know about me? Before I told her?" Bucky queried gently, wanting to know if she knew already based on their conversation he had 3 years ago.

Sharon sighed, seeing that she had no choice to tell him the truth, based on the look in his eyes. "She kept so many secrets. I didn't wanna her to have one from you." She said truthfully. Bucky knew that she knew already. Like he told her, there was no one like Peggy. she kissed him on the cheek. "It's good to see you again, Bucky."

"You too, Sharon." Bucky said warmly. 

**XXXX**

Being at the funeral reminded the Tribrid of her parent's demises while she twiddled with her mother's necklace at the table she was sitting as Beth sat next to her with a plate full of crab legs.

"Finally, you would not believe how I had to fight Mick of all people to get the crab legs." Beth said with delight in her voice before looking side way at Hope who had an absent look on her face which made her frown. "Everything ok, babe?"

The auburn woman glanced at the cropped haired blonde when her name was mentioned. She faked a smile trying to ease her mate's concern. "Everything is fine."

She snorted unconvincingly, taking the Tribrid off guard. "Yeah Right. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Hope sighed at the raised eyebrow from her wife. "Being at a funeral, brings back some painful memories, that's all."

"Does it have to do with my late parents in law?"

At the surprised look she got from her wife. Beth pointed out the obvious reason. "I've been with you long enough to know that you twiddle with your mom's necklace every time you think about them. Am I wrong?" 

Hope shook her head, Beth wasn't far off in her observation. "You're not."

Beth let out a breath through her nose. "Hope, you know that it was like a million years ago." She said, hoping that she wouldn't continue blaming herself for what happened to her parents Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall-Kenner but it was wishful thinking.

"I know, but it was yesterday to me." Hope murmured, looking down. Even though it's been 8 years, there had been days where that she would think what ifs scenarios in her. What she could've done differently and the guilt hadn't completely fade away.

Beth took her hand and squeezed it firm in an attempt to ease her mate's pain as Hope's mind wandered to when she saw her mother's charred body at the Mikaelson Compound, moments after she got the horrible news from her aunt Freya.

XXXX

**_Feburary 9 2026_ **

**_New Orleans_ **

_"Where is she?" Hope sniffled._

_Freya hesitated answering her question, it would not be a good idea for her niece to her mother's body so soon. She's been traumatised enough "Hope..."_

_"Where. is. my mother's body?" Hope repeated the demand to her aunt who sighed in defeat as she understood that Hope wouldn't budget until she gets what she wants._

_"In the basement." Freya answered. Hope left her room in a hurry and ran as fast as she could to the basement. She froze at the doorway, seeing the charred remains of her mother. Feeling sick to her stomach, knowing that she caused her mother's death, she sunk to her knees crying once more. Her sobs echoed through the basement filling her aunt Freya's chest with sorrow._

XXXX

**28 November 2016**

**London, England.**

A single tear rolled out of Hope's left eye and dripped onto her wedding ring.

**XXXX**

"It's good to see you again, sis. It's been what, 7 months?" Sara mused taking a walk through the streets of London with Laurel as they were catching up, the rain had stopped pouring down from the sky for the moment. 

"Since Dad died." Laurel said. the mood became bleak at the mention of their father's death so Sara tried to steer the conversation from that.

"How's the retirement?" 

The D.A of Star City sighed. "I'm not retired. Not anymore."

Sara looked genuinely surprised at that. 

"When I left Star City, I had a lot to think about and I had come to a realization that I don't get to choose who I am. I'm a Canary. Not even the Universe can stop that now." Laurel stated.

She noticed that her older sister left out "black" intentionally so that meant she hadn't become Black Canary once more. But decided to not comment on it. "How's Ollie holding up?"

"Ok, considering he's now the mayor of Star City." Laurel revealed making Sara to stare at her older sister in shock

"Ollie's the mayor?" Sara said trying to digest the news. "We're talking about the same Ollie who slept with half of the cheerleaders in high school and that was before you two got together." 

Laurel grimaced being reminded of her ex's playboy lifestyle. "Yes."

Sara shook her head in amazement. It is true what they say: People can change. "Wow. Who would've thought it?"

"To be honest, I was just as surprised as you were when you . But he's been handling his new job quite well so far." Laurel admitted.

"And you?" Sara inquired which made Laurel think about her own.

**XXXX**

_**Star City** _

_Frank the Bruiser Brody was running as fast he humanly could away from his assailant through the neighborhood when suddenly he was tackled to the ground by a female wearing all black clothing wearing a mask to cover her face with one sword strapped to her back._

_"Please, don't kill me." He begged as the assailant's pressed her sword against his throat. His attacker scoffed in disgust._

**_"Kill you? No. I'll make you wish you were."_ ** _She snarled, her voice distorted by a modulator._

**XXXX**

_Sometime later after dumping the Bruiser at the SCPDs doorstep, the assassin removed the mask, revealing herself to be Laurel Lance as she answered her phone that was ringing._

**XXXX**

**London, England**

"Boss?" They turned to see Mick calling to them, ending the conversation between the Lance sisters. "There's something you gotta see."

**XXXX**

Sara, Laurel, Bucky and the others were watching Sky News on TV in Sharon's hotel room. The CIA operative was on her phone talking to her superiors in the hallway. The news reported that an unidentifiable aircraft crash landed in Central City last night and the U.S government officials had gone on record to state that the situation is under control to the public. But Bucky had a feeling that there was more to the story than that.

"It's on this channel?" Sara asked. 

"It's on _every_ channel, Boss." Mick replied. 

"So what do we, man?" Jax wondered. "Are we gonna just stand on the sidelines and do nothin'?"

"No." Bucky said having made up his mind already. "We head to Central City right away and find out what's going on there." He glanced at the Co-Captain. "Sara."

Sara knew what she had to do in that moment as she took out her phone and made the call immediately. 

**XXXX**

**Central City, USA.**

They're back. God, she hoped that she was wrong about this but she wasn't. The way Barry described the aliens that he encountered last night fit perfectly to the ones that appeared in 1951. Even though she instructed Allen to not interfere, her gut feeling told her that he wouldn't sit this one out. but she feared that the scarlet speedster wouldn't be enough to fight against the Dominators.

ARGUS Director Lyla Michaels was in Star Labs main laboratory with these worried thoughts when her cellphone buzzed in her pocket. She picked it out of the pocket and answered the call.

"I take it you saw the news." She said to whoever was calling her.

 _"We did. Wanna tell me what's going on stateside_?" Sara demanded.

"It's a very long and complicated story." Lyla told her, not wanting to go into details at this time. "How fast can you and your team get to Central City?"

**AN: Comment, subscribe, bookmark and kudos.**


	2. Best Teamup Ever!

**Star City 2012**

_He was nervous and he had plenty of reason to be. This was the first time in five years he was about to enter the room of his grandmother Margaret Elizabeth Carter, former MI5 and CIA Agent during World War II. He took a deep breath as he opened the door entering it and saw her laying comfortable in her bed._

_"Hi grandma." He greeted. Peggy looked to her left and froze in shock seeing her grandson who was presumed dead 3 years ago._

_"James?" She whispered hoarsely in amazement. Bucky smiled reassuringly nodding his head to make her see that he was really here. "You're alive! You...you came, you came back."_

_He went to embrace her in a heartfelt hug that was really emotional. "It's been so long. So long." She croaked._

_He let out a genuine laugh. Not a chuckle or a roar. But a real laughter. "I haven't been gone that long Grandma! Besides I promised I'll be back before you know it."_

_"You did. And it's about bloody time too."_

-

_"Feels like yesterday when you were there as I enlisted into the army. Mom was pretty adamant of not letting me go overseas." Bucky recalled taking a seat close to Grandma Peg._

_She hummed weakly in agreement at the mention of her daughter in law. "She can be quite the stubborn mule when she wants to." She stated._

_"Like you?" Bucky told her, half joking and half serious. Peggy laughed meekly showing the dazzling smile that won his grandfather's heart. Bucky then let out a grave sigh thinking about the good days and how quickly it faded away._

_"What is it?" She questioned, sensing something was bothering him._

_"For as long as I can remember I just wanted to do what was right. But then I was stripped of everything that made me who I am and became a monster." He explained glancing at his metal arm in slight revulsion remembering all the things he's done as Waller's puppet back at ARGUS._

_"Don't be so dramatic, James." She shook her head with a frail chuckle. "You are not a monster. Far from it." She placed her hand on the top of his metal one. Bucky flinched a bit at the gentle touch first but then realizing that it was just Peggy, he relaxed. "Listen to me. None of us can go back and rewrite the past. All we can do is our best, and sometimes the best that we can do is to start over."_

_She started to throw a coughing fit after that. Buck went to get a glass of water in a hurry and handed it to his grandmother who gratefully accepted it. "Thank you. I'm not as spry as I used to be."_

_"You still are. There's no one like you, Grandma Peg."_

**XXXX**

**Atlantic Ocean.**

**Waverider**

Bucky smiled as he remembered that memory fondly. It was like yesterday to him. But it all went downhill from there because the year after, she was diagnosed with dementia and he could do nothing but watch as she was loosing bits and pieces of herself every day. It was horrible.

Amaya entered his quarter sensing a tremendous amount of pain and anguish within him. "Is everything alright,James?"

Bucky inhaled sharply at the question. Was he okay? Not really. "No." He answered honestly.

Amaya nodded to herself. She didn't think so either. But it was expected given the fact he was her grandson. Margaret was one of the few women that were active in the field during a time where the women's rights were very limited and she had a great respect for Margaret's dedication to the cause as well as managing bureaucracy and sexism at the same time. "James, I know we had our differences at the beginning but I just wanted to say I have a tremendous amount of respect for your grandmother and it was a honor working alongside her."

"Thank you." Bucky told her sincerely. It felt nice to hear those words. Made him appreciate her even more. "What was she like when you met her?"

"She was dedicated. A hard worker and a true professional." Amaya said remembering her vividly from when they met in New Jersey, the year after JSA was formed in 40s. Bucky listened to her every word as Amaya went into detail of how she wanted the respect from everyone and there wasn't a obstacle that she couldn't conquer.

XXXX

**Two hours later**

**ARGUS Base, Central City**

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Lyla said to Team Legends who took seats in front of her at the briefing room of the base located near Star Labs. 

"Well, I hope that you have a good explanation to what's going on because we just came back from a funeral." Laurel told her, giving her the basic information which Bucky was grateful for not telling her whose funeral it was.

"Unfortunately I do." Lyla said. "but first, allow me to give you a bit of backstory to what's occurring at this point of time." She had a remote in her hand whose thumb pressed a button to reveal an old picture of an aircraft that was similar to the one at the crash site in Central City.

"Redmond, Oregon. 1951." Lyla began explaining the backstory. "An unknown aircraft that was identical to the one here in Central City landed there and it was the first time our government had encountered extraterrestrial beings. We call them the Dominators."

Almost everyone did a double take at what she had just told them. "Aliens? Aliens are real?" Nate asked the Director just to be sure that she wasn't lying. Lyla nodded grimly. "Wow, Aliens are real."

Beth snorted at the name. "Dominators? How original." Mick scoffed in agreement as he took a bite from his sandwich. 

"Astonishing." Stein marveled. "This is quite remarkable. It proves that without a doubt the human race are not alone in the universe. Dr. Hawkins was right."

At the looks he was getting from the others, the astrophysicist was on defense. "Well forgive me for sounding a tad eccentric."

Jax could only shake his head in disapproval at the other half of Firestorm. "Not the time, Grey."

Fighting back a smile, Lyla decided to bring everyone back to the topic. "Anyhow. We soon learned that upon their arrival that they were abducting humans to gather Intel about us and then they attacked." A old video of the battle of Redmond was shown on the tv screen highlighting the Dominators's brutal assault. "It was a massacre. Over a hundred soldiers lost their lives that day. Then without warning they left. We lost all contact with them. Well we thought we did until D.O.D. intercepted a message three months ago." She pressed a button on a small remote and played the message.

An eerily and distorted voice spoke, making some of the members feel a bit uneasy. " _We pose no threat, human inhabitants. Understanding is our purpose. Any action against us, as shown to us in the past, will prompt swift retaliation."_ The message ended immediately.

"Well, that didn't sound like a threat at all." Hope muttered sarcastically, even though she was a bit creeped out by the voice.

"Three drop ships are heading towards Earth as we speak." Lyla told them. "We fear that what happened in Redmond might happen again. The UN are in the talks of building up a response but I fear that by the time they do, it'll be too late."

"Are you asking for our help?" Sara inquired.

"Something like that."

Bucky who had been quiet the entire time, stepped forward and faced the Argus Director. "Lyla. I want you to be completely honest with me right now. On a scale from 1 to 10 what are we looking at?" 

"8. At best." Lyla told him honestly. Bucky pursued his lips in deep thought for a moment.

"Where do we set up?"

**XXXX**

**Star Labs** **Hangar.**

The Waverider arrived at the defunct Star Labs Hangar outside Central City and landed in front of Felicity, Thea and John Diggle who were expecting them following a call of Diggle's wife Lyla.

"You know, I've never done drugs." Diggle blurted out eyes wide. He was still not used to this. It's a one thing to deal with metahumans but it's another thing to know that are spaceships that can be go back in time. "Because I was afraid that I was gonna see weird stuff."

**XXXX**

Felicity was running down the proverbial check list as they were all gathering up for a debrief inside the hangar. "Ok, Team Arrow is here. Team Legends is here. Is that everyone?"

"I think that's everyone."

"Amaya and Nate are at the back watching the Waverider excluding Beth and Hope." Sara said gesturing to the two girls behind and her and Bucky. "The newbies."

A blue portal materialized and out came Cisco, Barry and a blonde in a red and blue outfit with a red cape.

"That was awesome." The blonde breathed out.

"Barry, I thought you said that you would bring in an alien." Oliver said.

Barry remembered that he did say that before he left. "Uh, yeah we did. Uh, everyone this is my friends Kara Danvers or she's known on her earth, Supergirl." He introduced the blonde.

Jax crossed his arms across his chest a bit skeptic. "What makes her so super?" He questioned.

Barry didn't answer the question instead allowed her to show her ablilties. She began to leviate upwards, hovering above everyone else much to their astonishment and two laser beams came out of her eyes burning the S symbol into the ground.

Diggle had a blank look on his face when he saw the display of her powers. "I'm convinced."

"Best. Teamup. _Ever_!" Felicity squealed in excitement.

**XXXX**

"Ok, I think I got this." Kara told herself as she was trying to remember the code names of those who she met as she pointed to the first person. "Oliver."

"Green Arrow." Oliver said.

She pointed to Star City D.A. "Laurel."

"Dark Canary." Laurel told her.

The Kryptonian blonde turned to the ex bodyguard. "Diggle."

"Spartan." Diggle replied.

"Thea."

"Speedy." Thea said

"Ok." She went over to Team Legends. "And Bucky?"

"White Wolf." Bucky said.

"Sara."

"White Canary." Sara said.

"Jax and Professor Stein?"

"Firestorm." Jax and Stein said in unison.

"Ray."

"Palmer. The Atom." Ray said. 

"And...Mick."

Mick was eating another sandwich when she said his name not paying attention. Beth elbowed him on the left side of his ribcage to get him focused. "Hm? Oh, right. Heatwave."

"Beth?"

Beth scoffed. "I don't have a code name but I'll humor ya. Hybrid." Her face turned into her hybrid one as she showed her fangs to illustrate her code name, eyes turning into yellow as black veins showed underneath the eyelids. Her face

"Hope, uh Mikaelson, right?" Kara said hoping that she got her last name right.  
Oliver furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion. Mikaelson? That name sounded familiar. Looking at Bucky for answers, Bucky shook his head as if he was telling him not now.

Hope's blue eyes turned into yellow as her fangs elongated from her gum, dark veins appeared underneath her eye lids and a fireball appeared on the palm of her hand. "The Tribrid." 

"That is so cool!" Cisco whispered, geeking out internally. Beth smirked proud of her wife.

Mick huffed, taking another bite off his sandwich. "Show off." Hope's face returned to normal as the fireball was snuffed out.

"And..." Kara turned and went over to Felicity, Iris and Caitlin whom were at the command center. "Felicity, Iris and Caitlin?"

Felicity made a whoo confirming that she got all the names."Yes!" But then the Girl of steel remembered something about Caitlin. "You have cold powers but you don't use them?"

Caitlin nodded grimly as Felicity turned her head to face her with a perplexed. "You have powers?"

"It's a long story." Caitlin told her.

"So Oliver is the Green Arrow?" Iris asked her boyfriend Barry. Barry nodded a yes. "Oh my god, he's got so much hotter."

"Of course." Barry thought to himself with an eye roll. Iris has a crush on Oliver Queen and the fact that she found out that he was the Green Arrow, well... There had been some days where he thought to himself why him of all people to have a crush on?

"Ok, Cisco. We should probably get started." Oliver said wanting to know about what he was gonna go up against.

"Ok, uh, these are the dominators." Barry explained of what they were as a magnified picture of a dominator in action appeared on the collection of tv screens. "We don't know much about them..."

"Except they are very strong." Kara interjected. "I heard a lot of stories about them when I was a kid. They came to my planet before I was born. They did experiments. They kidnapped a lot of people, killed a lot more."

"Well that's reassuring." Beth muttered under her breath before asking the Girl of Steel a question. "Barry mentioned that you're powerful than a locomotive, is that right?"

Kara glanced at the Scarlet speedster who shrugged apologetically. She wouldn't put it like that but she's not wrong.

"We should use Kara as a stand-in for training." Oliver suggested. 

"Since when was Robin Hood calling the shots?" Mick inquired with his mouth full. Oliver stared at the semi reformed criminal for the nickname.

"What I think that Mick is trying to say that it would be nice if we knew who was in charge around here." Jax translated roughly.

"Maybe we should take a vote." Palmer suggested. "Choose leader, someone we can all trust."

"I choose Oliver. I trust him." Cisco revealed his obvious choice which Barry sighed dejected.

Laurel noted that there was some tension between Cisco and Barry judging by the bitter tone in his voice and the way they interacted when she arrived at the hangar. She hoped that whatever issue these two have have with each other, wouldn't affect the mission but it would be wishful thinking.

"Appreciate that, Cisco but Barry put us together. It should be him." Oliver said taking Barry and everyone from Team Flash by surprise. 

Cisco had no choice to accept the decision with a sigh. "Fair enough."

Still shocked Barry tried to recompose himself as he stepped into the role of Teamleader. "Okay. all right, well, I guess as Team Leader, first thing to do is start out by..." He stammered trying his best but it was clear to everyone that he was not used to being at the helm of things.

"Doing a test run." Oliver finished his sentence, giving him a helping hand.

"Let's do a test run. Yeah, let's do a test run..." 

Once again Oliver had to come to his aid. "Against Supergirl." 

Barry laughed sheepishly. "Right. Against Supergirl. Test run against Supergirl. So... Suit up."

This was going to be harder than she thought. "Well, at least he's trying." Hope deadpanned with an eye roll.

**XXXX**

"If anyone had told me that Aliens and vampires were real 10 years ago, I wouldn't have believed the person." Laurel mused of how things had changed over a decade. "I would've have him/her arrested."

"Neither would I." Oliver agreed. He was never the one to grasp something was beyond his understanding. "I would probably pull off a bad joke or do something worse."

Laurel chuckled. That was true.

"Is he ok?" Oliver asked, referring to Bucky. "I noticed that he's a bit tense than usual."

Laurel sighed. She was hoping that he wouldn't pick up on it. "His grandmother passed away earlier this week. We were in London for her funeral when the news about what happened in Central city broke out." 

_"That explains why she requested a leave couple days ago."_ Oliver thought to himself. "How's he holding up?"

"He keeps telling me that he's fine but I'm not buying it." Laurel answered. "Because I used to say those exact same words when Tommy died. I'm just worried that he might do something reckless."

"Want me to keep an eye on him?" Oliver offered to be his shadow, which Laurel was grateful for as she nodded.

"Please."

**XXXX**

"So what is a tribrid?"

Hope sighed while rolling her eyes. She had expected the questions about what she was. She lost the count of how many times she was asked that question. "I'm a werewolf, witch and a vampire. And no vampires don't sparkle in the sun." Hope added when Cisco was just about to pop another question. She had a feeling that Cisco would ask her that. Stupid Twilight. She remembered one time that her father declared that he was gonna pay Stephanie Meyer a visit and have her head for the inaccurate information about vampires and werewolves. It was a funny moment.

Cisco was awestruck when she listed what. Vampires, werewolves and witches were real? He felt like he died and went to heaven. "Wow. That's awesome." 

"Trust me it isn't." Hope muttered sarcastically. Supernatural community was anything but awesome. 

"But it is." Cisco insisted. "I mean you're like... a goddess with a pair of sharp teeth."

Hope was slightly taken back by his enthusiasm and the fact he looked at her like she was Jesus incarnate. She had been called many names growing up, all of them not good: Abomination, freak, monster etc. There had been people that looked at her with fear and terror given what she was and what her family were. So it was a bit of surprise to see a reaction not associated with horror.

"I guess." Hope shrugged lamely.

"Another question: Do vampires sleep in coffins?" Cisco asked and Hope sighed in slight amusement instead of annoyance. He reminded her of her old classmate MG with his pop culture questions. So maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

**XXXX**

"Where's Snart?"

And suddenly Bucky felt like an idiot. With everything that's happened in the last several months: Time Council, Savage and Quentin's death. They all suddenly forgot to tell Barry when they came by the Hangar. "Yeah, about that." Bucky scratched the back of his head a bit sheepishly which Barry picked up on. Something happened to him.

"What happened?" Barry asked fearing the worst news.

"He gave up his life to save us all during a suicide mission." Bucky told him bluntly. It was bad news, although not in the way he thought it was"He died a hero."

"A legend." Barry corrected smiling sadly. Then he thought of Snart's sister Lisa. "Does Lisa know?"

"She does." Bucky replied thinking back to when he and Mick visited her to give her the bad news. 

XXXX  
**May 30 2016  
**

**Coast City**

The first thing that greeted the duo was the gold gun aimed at the former Argus operative's face courtesy of Lisa Snart aka the Golden Gilder at the Snart's safehouse outside Coast City.

"Hello handsome." Lisa drawled looking up and down at the ex Army Ranger. Then she noticed Mick standing next to him. "Mick? What you're doing here?"

"We need to talk." Mick said grimly. 

Lowering the gun, the brunette criminal allowed the two men to enter the house. "Where's Leo, was he arrested again?" She demanded seeing that her brother wasn't with Mick and the stranger who appeared to be friendly with Mick.

Bucky sighed twiddling with his fingers. "Not exactly."

She narrowed her eyes at the vague statement. "What do you mean?" 

They didn't give her a verbal response instead Mick went to get the Cold gun from his coat and showed it to Lisa who felt as if she had stopped breathing seeing the cold gun without. "He's gone, Lisa." He told her in a gentle way which Bucky didn't think that he was capable of.

"Gone?" Lisa repeated the last word with shock. Mick nodded causing the brunette to drop her gun to the floor as she covered her mouth with her hands, tears brimming in her eyes. Bucky took his cue to leave, giving them a moment to grieve as Lisa fell to her knees while Mick went over to her and hugged her. As he went outside, a grief stricken Lisa said something that he won't forget anytime soon.

_"He promised me that he would be back. He promised me."_

**XXXX**

**AN: Comment, kudos and bookmark for further updates.**


	3. Flashpoint

Laurel was putting on her Dark Canary Suit when Sara entered the locker room. For the first time she saw her older sister new suit and she could tell it was completely black with dual swords strapped to her back with dual sidearms.

"So you ditched the road of law and order and became the Dark Avenger overnight?"

Laurel paused momentarily hearing her sister's voice."Somewhere along those lines." Laurel said as she resumed putting her clothes on while zipping her jacket shut. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. You told me 8 months ago you were done being Black Canary." Sara recited.

Laurel remembered it too well. "I did say that. But I didn't say I was done being a vigilante. Just took me a while to realize that."

"So you're now like judge, jury and executioner?" Sara jeered sarcastically.

"It's more to it than that, Sara." Laurel admitted reluctantly. "Everytime I look at my old suit at the bunker, it reminds me of what I've lost and how naive I was to think that I could have the cake and eat it too." Laurel gestured to her new suit. "This suit presents the anger I have inside me."

"I'm not following."

Laurel sighed. There was no point of backing out now. "After you died two years ago, something inside me broke. Like pieces of a broken mug that I can't put back together. I wanted to channel my grief into something not destructive and the opportunity presented itself at an AA meeting that I was attending. A woman named Erica told everyone candidly about her boyfriend Michael who was abusive to her. So I made a rash decision in confronting him by being you but it didn't go down too well and I ended up spending the night in the hospital."

"Oh sis." Sara muttered shaking her head.

"So I went for Plan B: I left a anonymous tip to the police and he was arrested couple days later. But he had a good lawyer at his trial so he got a lenient sentence. " Laurel scoffed at how lenient the sentencing was. "After I became Black Canary, I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine, to make him feel what I felt."

XXXX  
_**Star City**_

_**January 2015** _

_**"I followed him for couple of weeks, so I knew his routine. I waited until he was alone.** "_

_Michael was at an alley near his apartment building when someone tapped him on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a fist braced with a pair of brass knuckles colliding with his jaw. It was dislocated upon impact as he collapsed to the ground, completely dazed_

_It was Black Canary who then took out her baton while he was down and proceeded to beat him up with a tonfa baton again and again, the dogs were barking in the background covering the sound of baton hitting human flesh. He tried to cover himself up with his arms weakly but it was no use as Black Canary was relentless of beating the abuser up. She kicked him between his legs just for good measure._

_Once she was done, Black Canary backed off breathing heavily as she wiped the blood off her baton, her eyes flashed disgust at the man."If I see anymore bruising on another woman you're with ever again, I'll know!" She threatened as she turned around and walked away from the scene, leaving a battered Michael out in the cold._

XXXX

Sara could only stare at her older sister incredulously. She never knew that Star City D.A. was capable of such brutality.

"He spent the next three months eating through tubes in the hospital." Laurel finished the story. "As for Erica she moved to her parents who lived outside the city away from that son of a bitch. Best sleep I've ever had."

XXXX

Barry, Bucky and Oliver were in their respective suits ready to start the training when Stein and Jax walked up to them. "Barry. Before we start training, there's somethin' you need to hear."

"A message that would be better if we can share it with you in private." Stein added with a pointed look to Oliver.

"Alright. I'll step away."

"No, that's fine. You can stay." Barry said to him assuring that he won't have to leave.

"Alright but no else." 

XXXX

Beth wished that she had popcorn for this because it was amusing to watch her teammates getting their asses kicked by an alien as she watched with Hope sitting on her lap.

"You ok, Ray?" Beth asked the billionaire in his Atom suit who was on the ground with the others.

"I'm good." Ray groaned as he sat up slowly only to fall again. "Nope I'm not good."

"Mick?" That earned a grunt from the ex criminal. "I'll take that as a no."

"Shouldn't we be helping them, babe?" Hope inquired worried about their wellbeing.

"I think they'll be fine." Beth dismissed her worries. Then she grimaced as Kara laid out Diggle again. "Ouch."

XXXX

Stein pressed play on a old IPod replaying the message in a tech booth with everyone present. Barry froze when he heard a much older voice of himself on the IPod speak. _"A war is coming Captain Hunter and at some point you're gonna be called back to Central City to fight it. So you need to know that while you and your team were in the Temporal zone, I made a choice that affected the timeline. As you know, whenever you alter the past, you affect the present and can get compounded in the future. When you return you'll be in a new timeline that I created where everyone's past and future has been affected, including yours. When you come back don't trust anything or anyone, not even me."_

"Where did you get that from?" Barry asked quietly after the message had ended.

"We found it in a secret room inside the Waverider. It was sent by you 40 years from now." Jax explained.

"I overheard the message when Jax and Stein were talking about you a while back. They tried to deny ever hearing it when I asked them at first." Bucky added.

Oliver was completely out of his ballgame when it comes to science. "40 years? Barry what the hell does this mean?"

"It means that I screwed things up when I changed the past." Barry said.

"What did you do, Barry?" Bucky demanded not liking where this was going.

"I went back in time and I saved my mom." Barry confessed. Bucky and Oliver exhaled slowly. "I created a timeline where she was alive. It's called Flashpoint. I lived in it for a few months until I realized that I made a big mistake. I tried to reset the timeline putting things back how they were supposed to be. But..."

"But it didn't work." Jax finished looking somewhat accusingly at the speedster which he thought he deserved it.

Oliver was speechless. Absolutely speechless. "Wow. Barry it's..."

"So...What has changed since you did this?" Stein questioned.

"Cisco's brother is dead, Caitlin has powers, Captain Lance was killed by Damien Darhk instead of Laurel..."

"Wait a minute. Hold up." Buck held his hand up to stop Barry in his tracks unsure that he heard him right. "Laurel was dead in the original timeline before Flashpoint?"

"Yes." Barry admitted quietly. Buck pinched his nose for a moment or two trying to let it sink in. It worried Oliver somewhat that he would lecture Barry harshly but he didn't. He just stayed quiet. "Not only that but Diggle has a son now instead of a daughter."

"What? John had a daughter?" Oliver said incredulously. Barry nodded sheepishly.

"I didn't just screw up my life man.I screwed up everybody's lives and, apparently, everybody's lives in the future. It felt like, when these aliens got here, that finally something had happened I didn't cause, and maybe I could make up for everything I'd done to everybody, but..." Barry trailed off, sighing.

"I think we should be on the up and up on everybody. I think we should tell them." Jax suggested.

Bucky tried to keep his focus which was difficult to do given what he just learned. "No." He told Jax surprisingly the former all American. "Look, we can all agree that Barry made a mistake. A huge mistake but this is not the time to tell everyone about this, not when there is a Alien threat clouding over our heads."

"He's right." Oliver agreed. "We got enough on our plate as it is. One sci-fi problem at a time." He patted Barry's arm in consolation. "You made a mistake, Barry. It's part of the job. But we can't deal with it today."

XXXX

Apparently, Cisco didn't get the memo because soon after they had come to an agreement to not tell the others after the mission, he did it any way because he overheard it And when Barry, Bucky and Oliver rejoined the others, Barry got punched by Sara.

"You ok down there?" Bucky asked staring at Barry lying on him.

"I'm good." Barry reassured weakly as he was being helped back up on his feet by Bucky and Oliver. "I take it that you know about Flashpoint?"

"We do." Sara said clenching and unclenching her fists. "Thanks to Cisco. He heard everything."

Bucky frowned as he walked over to him. He was spying on them? In that moment he decided to have a word with the hispanic engineer in private. 

"Why did you tell them?" Bucky demanded as he grabbed Cisco's arm pulling him away from the group. Cisco whimpered slightly as he felt his forearm getting squeeze tightly by his cybernetic hand.

"I thought they needed to know." Cisco explained the reason why. Bucky rolled his eyes at one of the oldest explanations in the book. 

"I know but I told Barry to wait _after_ we dealt with the Dominators and he agreed to it. And now you pretty much broke the trust between him and the team by telling them something that wasn't yet to be known." Bucky replied. "Was it because your brother is dead, you wanted to make him feel bad?"

Cisco shrunk under the glare he was getting from Bucky like a student getting scolded by a teacher. "Maybe." 

Bucky sighed shaking his head in disappointment. Of course. "Wow, Cisco. You're the last person I expected to betray Barry by telling everyone about Flashpoint. Which is why you're out."

"Out?" Cisco repeated.

"You won't be a part of the mission anymore." Bucky stated making Cisco's eyes go wide in shock. He's putting him on the bench? That's like voting Iron man out of the Avengers.

"You can't do that. Barry is our team leader, remember?"

"You're right. Which is why I agree with Buck." Barry spoke as he appeared next to the ex army ranger. Cisco looked at him like he was stabbed in the back. "You promised me that you wouldn't let our issues affect the mission and yet you broke that promise when you told everyone about Flashpoint."

"But..."

"No!" Barry snapped, making Cisco wince. "This has gone on long enough. I get that you're mad about Dante and I apologized to you countless times but it doesn't give you the right to make me feel bad whenever you feel like it. Head back to Central City. I'm sure that Wally won't mind your company."

Pouting like a child had been reprimanded for stealing a cookie, Cisco began the long walk to Star Labs in Central City with his head hung low.

"It mustn't been an easy decision to make." Bucky said.

"It wasn't." Barry replied. "But like I said, it's gone on long enough."

XXXX

"I can't believe that Barry would do something like this. He doesn't have the right to play God with our futures!"

Laurel snorted. Isn't that calling the kettle black. "That's rich coming from you." Laurel mumbled under her breath. Sara turned to face her confused of what she said.

"What's that supposed to be mean?" 

Laurel sighed. "It mean is that sometimes you can be bit of a hypocrite just like Dad."

Sara looked at her as if her sister grew three heads. "So are you." 

"Yeah but at least I'm aware that I can be at times." Laurel acknowledged her faults. She wasn't a saint by any means but neither was Sara.

"Am I a bit upset of what I just learned? Of course. But I understand why he did it. Hell, I've been in his shoes last year when I used the Lazarus Pit to bring you back." Laurel told her why she didn't blame Barry at all. "If I had the chance to do it again, I would in a heartbeat. So try to be less judgmental and try to see from his point of view."

Just then Bucky headed over to them with some troubled news. "We got a problem."

"What?" Sara inquired. What could possibly be worse at this point?

"Lyla just called. The Dominators kidnapped the president just over an hour ago right under her watch. They're holding him hostage at a warehouse at the Conroy Shipping yard."

XXXX  
**Warehouse 5A**  
**Conroy Shipping Yard.**

"So why do you call yourself Heatwave?" Kara asked Mick as they arrived at the old warehouse wearing the hero costumes. Oliver, Laurel and Barry decided to stay put at Star Labs in Central City given the fact that there was still tension between Barry and Sara after she punched him.

"I burned my family alive and I like to light things on fire." Mick answered her bluntly, earning a slap to arm from Beth. Sara and Bucky face palmed in sync while Hope rolled her eyes. "What?"

Beth stared at him."Really?" She asked him. "Why you would tell her that?"

Mick shrugged not seeing what's the fuss about. "She asked, Wolfy."

Wide eyed Kara wasn't sure what to say about that. "O...K." 

Bucky and Sara let out simultaneously sighs as they entered the warehouse. "How do we manage to put up with Mick, Buck? I'm surprised you didn't put a bullet in his head." Sara muttered.

"I can ask the same of you, Sara." Bucky retorted looking around the old building for any hostiles. Something was off about this. It was as if they wanted them to come.

Beth sniffed, using her enhanced smell to pick up the Presidents's scent. "Over there!" She pointed to her left seeing the President in handcuffs not far from their position.

"Thank God! Get me out of here!" President sighed in relief, gesturing to the cuffs on his wrists.

"That was too easy, don't you think?" Bucky noted to Sara who had the same thought.

"I agree. It's as if they're expecting us." Sara observed.

"We got company." Hope told her teammates picking up some strange sounds emitting from above. They all looked up to see a Dominator on a railing with a device on its wrist and some Dominator Technology.

"Release the President!" Kara demanded. 

"We knew you would come." Dominator said ominously in their heads.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ray inquired slowly. "Cause I heard it, in my head."

"We heard it, boy genius." Beth quipped a bit disturbed herself.

"Well, nobody else is freaked out by it, so it's hardly for me to panic." Ray muttered.

"You don't need to harm him to get whatever it is you want from us. Release him and nothing will happen to you." Kara said.

"He is not who we want." The Dominator fired from his wrist and vaporized the president right in front of their eyes. Kara gasped in horror stepping back. 

Bucky realized that they had just walked into a trap, so he gave out a order that would be fitting for this situation. "Everyone, fall back!!" He shouted.

The dominator activated the mind control device, sending a red burst of energy infecting everyone's mind except Hope and Beth who got away at the last minute in super speed heading back to Star Labs for safety.

"Supergirl, do something!" Mick grunted.

Bucky groaned clutching his head in agony as he tried to fight off the mind control with everyone else as a red symbol started to form on their foreheads to no avail. They succumbed to the brainwashing moments later.

"Солдат?" (Soldier?) The Dominator questioned. A beat of pause followed.

The Winter Soldier had emerged from his sleep and was ready to carry out any mission. "Я готов отвечать." (Ready to Comply) He replied automatically with a blank look.

XXXX

**AN: Comment and kudos for further updates.**


	4. All Star Brawl.

**Central City**

  
**Star Labs**

_"I'm sorry, Laurel. For everything. But remember that I will always love you."_

The video of Quentin's dying declaration ended after that statement as Laurel had just finished watching on her cell phone. She had lost count of how many times she had seen it over and over again. There had been moments where she wished that she hadn't asked her father to be her star witness but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen because apparently when she used the pit to bring Sara back she disrupted the balance between life and death so from what she learned from Bucky and Ra's (Unwillingly) she traded her father's life for Sara's because every life gained, there must be lives lost. It made her feel even more guilty even though Bucky didn't mean to. 

Laurel sighed in resignation. There was no point of thinking about what-ifs. She can only accept the choices she made regardless of what Barry did or did not do and move on.

XXXX

Laurel wanted to check on Barry so she went to the time vault which was down the hallway, third door to the right according to Caitlin.

"I didn't think about it, Laurel. I didn't think about the future, I was so focused on the past that I didn't think about it until now. I changed so much." Barry shook his head in despair. God he really screwed up, didn't he?

Laurel could only stare at a holographic picture of what appeared to be a newspaper article in front of them. The date was April 25 2024. "What is that?"

"This is... an article from the future. It's an story about me vanishing." Barry told her. " Used to be written by Iris West-Allen, but now..." Barry trailed off before sighing. "I don't know. Something's changed with Iris, something's changed with our future. God, what did I do?"

"Just because It's an article from the future doesn't mean that it's not set in stone." Laurel said to him. "Stop beating yourself up over this."

"How can I not?!" Barry snapped, startling the D.A a bit. It wasn't often that Barry would lash out at somebody. "I'm responsible for all this! Your father is dead because of me. Why don't you hate me for it?"

That was a good question. Why doesn't she? Why didn't she of all people give him an lecture for his reckless behavior? She had an answer to it fortunately. "Because I'd be a hypocrite if I did." Laurel answered truthfully. "Barry, I've been where you were last year. I made a choice to bring back Sara with the Lazarus Pit. And if I had the chance to save my father with your powers, I would. Because there are days that I wanted nothing more than to stop that bullet that was meant for me. We all makes choices that affects everyone close to us, it doesn't make you a bad person. You're not a God, Barry, so stop thinking like one."

Caitlin's worried voice spoke through the speakers interrupting the heartfelt moment between the two who had lost their respective fathers. "Guys, whenever you are right now, we need you ASAP."

XXXX

"What happened?" Barry asked heading into the main room of Star Labs with Laurel and Oliver where they saw that Beth and Hope had just come back from the warehouse with frantic looks.

"The president is dead." Hope said. Barry, Laurel and Oliver who was also in the room looked at the couple dumbfounded of the news. "The Dominators used him as a bait to lure us into a trap. They had a device that put them under some kind of mind control."

"Basically they turned everyone excluding us into their personal minions." Beth said gesturing between herself and her wife.

Boom!

Star Labs was suddenly hit by something or someone outside the building causing everyone who was in the room to look up to the ceiling.

"Speak of the Devil." Beth murmured.

XXXX

Barry, Oliver, Laurel, Hope and Beth exited Star Labs and saw their mind controlled teammates walking in their direction. Laurel's heart sank when she saw Sara and Bucky amongst them. It was like a nightmare that had come to fruition.

"I don't suppose we just could talk about this?" Beth said. Thea fired an arrow which she caught it with relatively ease. "I guess not."

Sara quickly threw multiple shurikens with intent to kill them while Bucky and Diggle fired from their weapons, bullets heading their way. Beth, Hope and Barry took Laurel and Oliver to safety behind a van in a flash.

"Got any bright Ideas, Teamleader because I rather not end up like a roasted pig?!" Beth said through her gritted teeth. Barry shook his head no.

"Not at the moment!"

Laser beams came out Kara's eyes while Ray in his atom suit and Firestorm sent blasters striking the ground, the shock wave took the fivesome heroes off their feet. They scrambled back up and went for cover behind a column.

"You really did this time, Barry!" Oliver hissed through his teeth. Laurel rolled her eyes. Now he wanted to jump on the bandwagon in a time like this.

"Seriously!" Barry said incredulously.

"Yeah, Seriously!" Oliver echoed. "You come to Star City, asking for my help and then inevitably, immediately, We end up the creek!"

"Now it's really not the time to play the blame game, Ollie!" Laurel scolded her ex. "I think they're closing in on us." Then she yelped as laser beams pierced through concrete, narrowly missing her arm as she stumbled back in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Beth exclaimed, wide eyed at the still burning hole.

"That would be Heat vision." Barry told them, pale as a ghost. Laurel groaned. Yet another thing to worry about. "Look, guys there's no point of hiding from them anyway. Ready?"

His comrades nodded. They all stepped out of their hiding spot and faced their comrades Barry took the initiative by running in top speed up to the roof of the Star Labs building with Ray, Kara and Firestorm following his trail.

Laurel drew out one of her swords with a regretful look. She can't believe that the dominators forced her to do this, to her own sister. "Sara, if you're listening, please... Don't make me do this." Her emotional plea fell on deaf as Sara's face remained blank.

Resigning to her fate, Laurel launched her attack with her sword, Sara blocked her attack with her staff swatting the sword away and spun kicked her older sister in the stomach sending her backwards. Laurel quickly recovered as Sara advanced on her, ducking under another sword attack that the brunette threw, sliding elegantly. Rising back on his feet, Sara threw a punch which Laurel parred expertly and kicked her in the right thigh bringing the blonde ex assassin on one knee. Sara intercepted Laurel's sword upward with staff only to be kicked backwards in the chest by Laurel who then kicked Thea behind in the stomach that was trying to sneak up on her.

Oliver evaded a swinging fist from Winter Soldier and struck him in the face with his bow. It didn't affect him a bit if anything it made him angry. He was the last person that the Emerald Archer wanted to face. Oliver leaned back avoiding the back swing but it gave Winter Soldier the window of opportunity to kick him in the abdomen sending him to the van back first. Grunting in pain, Oliver had the awareness to dodge the cybernetic fist punching a hole through the van. Winter Soldier was about to punch through his chest when he was stopped in his Tracks.

"Motus."

Winter Soldier was sent flying several meters away by Hope. "You're welcome." Hope smirked.

Oliver looked annoyed that he got helped. "I had it handled."

"I'm sure you did, rich boy." Hope deadpanned with an eye roll.

Mick fired from his flamethrower to Beth who evaded the fire and appeared behind him in a blink of an eye. Mick turned around and got punched to the jaw, knocked out.  
Beth sighed grinning in delight. "I've waiting to do that for sometime."

She groaned as she was being shot in the back by Diggle. "Oh come on, Gideon just had my jacket refurbished!" Her hybrid face appeared out of anger as she turned around and grabbed Diggle by the throat hoisting him up in the air hissing like a pissed off snake.

"Don't!" Oliver bellowed reminding her that there were no killing. Beth rolled her eyes as she stared into his eyes as she compelled the ex Army Ranger.

"Sleep." Diggle passed out immediately as she tossed him away like a bad habit.

XXXX

"What in the hell is going on?" Joe mused as he, H.R and his children Iris and Wally rushed into the room seeing an all out brawl on the computers outside Star Labs.

"Barry, Oliver and Laurel stayed behind while everyone went to save the president but now everyone excluding our fanged couple is crazy and going Kill Bill on the five of them." Cisco told them.

"The dominators have them under some sort of mind control." Caitlin summarized the situation.

"I gotta get out there." Wally said.

"Like hell you do." Iris protested. 

"Even with Beth and Hope, they still got Supergirl to contend with." He left the main room in a flash, leaving both his sister and his father agitated at Wally's stubbornness.

XXXX

Barry ran in a lightning circle at a speed that was twice as high as a gazelle and sent bolts toward Firestorm and Ray incapacitating them for the time being. Supergirl used her heat vision and struck the rooftop, the blast sending him off the roof.

Barry landed on the grass roughly after falling down from the roof of the Star Labs courtesy of Supergirl. He moaned, getting slowly back up seeing Winter Soldier and Thea heading in his direction. He gulped swallowing a lump in his throat. This wasn't good.

But then both Thea and Winter Soldier got knocked off their feet by Wally who appeared to Barry's aid.

Barry looked at his girlfriend's brother in disbelief. He was the last person he expected to save his backside. "Wally?"

"Kid Flash." Wally chuckled grinning.

But the moment was ruined by a incoming missile known as Supergirl who struck Wally taking him off the ground and hit a nearby tree before falling down face first into the grass. He wasn't moving.

Barry rushed over to check on him while Oliver and Hope went to cover him. "Wally, talk to me! Come on!" He pressed his fingers into the ear communicator to contact. "Caitlin, Wally's hurt bad but he's still alive!"

Hope rushed over to Barry biting her wrist with her fangs and pressed her bleeding wrist into Wally's mouth.

"What you're doing?" Barry asked the Tribrid. Hope looked at him as if it should've been obvious.

"Saving him." Hope told him in a duh tone before turning her attention to the other speedster. She fed him her blood while Barry looked on in mild surprise as the bruises that formed on Wally's face began to disappear.

"Felicity, i'm gonna need an ETA on the Mind control!" Oliver demanded aiming an arrow at any remaining approaching their position.

XXXX

**Star Labs**

"Yatzee!" Felicity announced as she raised her fist in victory on the computer set with Cisco and Caitlin. She realized that she was still in their command center she turned to Caitlin. "You go first. It's your office."

"There's a weird signal emitting from the warehouse." Caitlin informed the emerald archer taking the place of Cisco who was still on the bench from the mission as they saw a red dot on the digital map.

"Can you jam it?" Barry inquired hoping the answer would be yes.

Felicity fidgeted in her seat. "Umm...No."

XXXX

Then Hope had a idea in that may solve their little problem. It just might not be a good one. "Oliver, how many arrows do you have left?" Hope asked the Mayor of Star City.

"Probably not enough." Oliver admitted. "Why?"

"I got a plan."

XXXX

Meanwhile Laurel was still doing the best she can to keep Sara at bay as she had the blonde ex assassin in a choke hold, her arm looped around her neck. Knowing she doesn't have much time, Sara stomped on Laurel's foot hard enough to make Laurel release her before picking up the staff taking a swing at her older sister's head. Laurel ducked her head under the incoming swing before blocking her staff with her hands. She swung it around making Sara flip in the process. Before she had the chance to attack as she landed gracefully, Laurel kicked Sara again the stomach, keeping her at a distance. Getting back up, she ducked her head under the sword attack and kicked Laurel in the back. Laurel felt that one as she dropped her sword and also she felt the backflip kick to the face by Sara, bringing her down for the moment. 

Spitting out blood, Laurel got back up and grabbed Sara by putting her hand behind her beck, restraining her movement as she kneed Sara in the gut before punching her with the forearm.

XXXX

"Hey Supergirl!" Barry called out to Kara who was hovering above the ground. Kara turned her head to see Barry. "Let's finally see who's faster!"

He took off in bolt, Supergirl followed hot in his trails. The race was on.

XXXX

**Conroy Shipping Yard**

**Warehouse 5A**

With Supergirl distracted, Hope went to the Warehouse at the Conroy Shipping Yard. She spotted Mind control device on the railing, not far from where she was. 

"Jackpot."

XXXX

**Star Labs**

"What is she doing?" Felicity mused as she saw Hope's dot heading to the signal on the digital map of the warehouse.

"She mentioned that she's a tribrid, right?" H.R. recalling thinking about what she's trying to do.

"Yeah, she's a witch, vampire and werewolf." Cisco told him.

It made sense in his head as he got an idea of what she's gonna do and Caitlin followed his train of thoughts. 

XXXX

Oliver was carrying an unconscious Wally back to Star Labs in the hallway, Winter Soldier and Thea was following him. He put Wally down before notching an arrow and fired from his bow. The arrow split into two arrows hitting the floor. They exploded on impact, giving him enough time to pick up Wally on his shoulder and run to the entry door of Star Labs.

XXXX

**Warehouse 5A**

Hope leaped up to the railing and headed over to the device. The third generation witch took a deep breath as she channeled her immense powers, her hands began to glow before she placed her hands on the device.

It caused the device to overload, becoming critical for a couple of moments before it exploded, the blast sent the Tribrid several feet away crashing through the window. She landed on the ground back first, groaning as she rubbed her neck with her hand while she shook off the cobwebs. "Well, at least I didn't end up in Hell." 

XXXX

Laurel was in a battle of wills with Sara when the mark on her forehead faded. The blank look turned into a look of confusion as Sara stepped back dropping the staffs to the ground. "What..."

Puzzled, Laurel noticed that the mark on her forehead was gone so that meant they destroyed the device. "Sara?"

XXXX

"Not again." Bucky muttered shaking his head in disgust as he realized what happened after his mind was freed. The Winter Soldier went dormant once more. 

XXXX

"I'm so sorry." Kara apologized sheepishly as she let go of Barry who was about to meet his end by heat vision when the mark on her forehead vanished just in the nick of time.

"No worries, Kara. You're not the first superhero to be mind controlled." Barry reassured her, thinking back to when he was controlled by Roy Bivolo.

XXXX

"Wakey Wakey Johnny boy."

Diggle woke up at Beth's command, shooting up from the ground right away. It took him a moment to remember what had just taken place. He groaned in dismay as he got up on his feet. 

"I swear to God, my life was somewhat normal before all this." Diggle grumbled. "I hate you, Barry Allen."

XXXX

**Star Labs**

"Are you sure that Wally won't turn into a vampire because i don't wanna wake up the next morning to the possibility of my son becoming Dracula." Joe queried the auburn witch, slightly worried of what might happen to his son with her blood in his system. 

"He won't. " Hope reassured the veteran detective. "Just keep a close eye on him within the next few days. It'll be out of his system by then."

He felt slightly relieved that Wally won't grow a pair of sharp teeth and develop a bloodlust anytime soon. It was one thing to deal with metahumans but vampires? "Right. But if he does turn, I'm coming for ya and put a stake in your heart."

"If that happens, you'll have my permission to do so." Hope obliged understanding where he was coming from. 

XXXX

"I really hate being brainwashed." Bucky muttered rubbing his forehead as he felt a migraine beginning to form. He'd rather spend a day in cryofreeze than have to be somebody's puppet again. 

"So what was like being mind controlled and stuff?" Felicity asked Mick holding a umbrella over their heads as it started to rain.

"That's assuming that he had a mind to begin with." Jax teased. Mick rolled his eyes with a grunt.

"Thanks for having our backs, Hope." Sara told the Tribrid.

Hope shrugged as if it was nothing . "It was fine saving your asses... again." She told the Co-captain. "But I didn't do it alone." She glanced at Barry who appreciated the acknowledgement with a smile.

"What do we do now?" Bucky inquired.

"We call Lyla. Tell her that the Dominators aren't here peacefully." Oliver said.

Before they all went back inside, A yellow beam surrounded Sara and she was teleported much to the horror of Laurel. "Sara!" Laurel shouted looking up to a ship that were above them in shock.

Buck was next as he met the same fate being teleported up to the ship. Laurel, Ray, Diggle and Thea followed suit.

"Everyone back inside! GO!" Barry told everyone as they moved quickly to safety. 

Barry saw the same yellow beam that took half of the team, encircled Oliver. He decided to act as he ran to save Oliver but unfortunately he was a little too late as he grabbed nothing but air.

"Damnit!"

XXXX

**AN: Vote, comment for further updates. Below the Author's note is a teaser for the Black Wolf Family: Crisis on Infinite Earths.**

_Anti-Monitor: In all my years of conquering alternate Earths and subjecting my adversaries along with their planets to antimatter, it was never personal. But I'll tell you now: What I'm about to do to your stubborn annoying universe, I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much._

**Black Wolf Family: Crisis on Infinite Earths.**


	5. Perchance to Dream Part 1

**Star City**

**Siberia 2010.**

**The hollowing screams of pain echoed the large room as Bucky was being brainwashed again erasing any memory that he gained during his recovery. Agent Karpov from the Russian division of ARGUS was reading the trigger words from the note book activating the Winter Soldier persona that was dormant while Director Waller was having a eye on him, making sure that nothing would go wrong.**

**"Тоска ржавая. печь. рассвет. семнадцать, добрый, девять, возвращение домой, один, грузовой вагон." (Longing. Rusted. Furnace. Daybreak. Seventeen. Benign, Nine. Homecoming. One. Freight car.) Agent Karpov read the words out loud as the scientists removed the head piece remotely. Once he was finished, he placed the notebook on the cart. "Доброе утро, солдат." (Good morning Soldier.)**

**The Winter Soldier had awaken from his sleep and was ready to carry out any order. "готов соблюдать." (Ready to comply.) He replied.**

**XXXX**

**Star City**

**Lance-Barnes Residence.**

_Bucky groaned as he groggily opened his eyes to see Laurel looking at him concerned in their bed._

_"Where were you?" Laurel asked her husband of what he was dreaming this time. He's been having those nightmares that were random since his final tour. He was medically discharged for having lost his arm during combat in Iraq so there wasn't much job to look for._

_Bucky sighed rubbing his eyes off any sleep with his one hand. "Siberia."_

_Laurel's lip pursed as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Why Siberia?"_

_"Because I was there apparently." Bucky shrugged. "Everything was just a blur really and I was apparently speaking Russian."_

_"You were speaking Russian?" Laurel asked. Bucky nodded._

_Laurel sighed. They were gonna have to book an appointment with VA about this because it was getting worse. "We can talk about this later. We got a busy weekend ahead of us."_

XXXX

_"So you're saying that because it was my bed, I'll have to buy a new one?" Chris Lance-Barnes inquired his little sister eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen._

_Dinah who sat across her big brother nodded. "That's right."_

_Chris looked at her like she had just shaved her head and joined the commune. "That's a stupid rule. If anything, you own me a bed."_

_"How'd you figure that?" Dinah asked sarcastically. Chris rolled his eyes in slight annoyance._

_"Well I believe my old bed was fine until your Thanksgiving adventure with Regina Delvecchio." Chris recalled, making Dinah blush slightly._

_"You knew about that?" Dinah inquired._

_Chris grimaced. "Well, let's just say that the impressions you made on the pillow left little to imagination."_

_Bucky and Laurel were amused by their children's banter_ _as they entered the kitchen. "I remember Regina. Nice girl." Dinah's cheeks blushed even further knowing they pretty much heard it._

_"Mom!" Dinah whined. Laurel laughed._

" _Don't worry, sweetie. I'm used to hearing things that are R-rated." She kissed her daughter's reddened cheek. "Come on. We need to go to the airport and pick up aunt Sara."_

**XXXX**

**Star City**

**Arrowcave**

"Any word from Felicity?" Curtis asked Rory while Rene was jumping off the Salmon Ladder after doing his final set in the Arrowcave shirtless.

"Only that Oliver, John, Laurel and Thea have been abducted by aliens." Rory told him. "She actually made it sound normal."

"I got every traffic cam from here to Central City, looking for them." Curtis said throwing his hands in frustration. He had no luck in finding them whatsoever.

Rene scoffed as he removed the gloves off his hands. "Yeah, like traffic cams is gonna help against the Alien invaders."

"You know, it'll probably help more than you try to pretend to be Oliver Queen." Curtis responded.

He doesn't try to. He's his own man. "Nothing to pretend about. Gotta keep in shape, so when ET shows up, I can kick their collective asses." Rene shrugged as he went to put on his shirt.

The former olympic decathlete huffed. "Yeah, you have better luck with the Salmon Ladder. My whole life, I've waited to see a sign of intelligent life and now that i'm seeing it, they're not intelligent at all. They're just mean. I can't believe it. "

The elevator doors opened to reveal Felicity and two unknown women stepping out of the elevator. "As my dad once told me, don't have high expectations in life because you'll end up disappointed." the short haired blonde quoted her late father. 

"Guys, this is Hope Mikaelson and Beth Sanders-Mikaelson from Team Legends." Felicity introduced the girls to the guys.

Hope waved her hand to them, greeting them with a smile. "Hi."

Curtis waved his hand returning the favor. "I'm Curtis." 

"Rene Ramirez."

"Rory Regan."

Beth looked around the Bunker seeing all the tech and weapons spread around the place. "So this is where Robin Hood and his merry men operates from huh? I expected it better."

Hope elbowed her wife's side seeing the offended look she got from the former Navy Seal being referred as a sidekick. "Be nice, babe." She warned before turning to Felicity. "Do you have any personal item that belongs to Oliver? I may need it for the locator spell."

A light bulb went on in the former CEO of Palmer Tech's head. "I got one of his old bows here somewhere." Felicity suggested as she went to retrieve it.

Hope pointed at her in approval. "That will work." 

Confused by the interaction, Curtis decided to ask the question that was on team Arrow's minds. "Umm... for those of us who don't know you well, uh what are you gonna do exactly?" Curtis inquired.

"I'm gonna perform a locator spell which allows me to pinpoint a location of an object or a person and in this case, Felicity will see where Oliver and the others are. " Hope told him in lament terms.

"Spell? Are you a witch?" Rene asked, being suspicious of the auburn girl.

Well, she's part witch but he's not wrong. Hope also noticed the wary tone in his voice. "Yeah, got a problem with that?" She crossed her arms sensing distrust from him.

"Yeah, I do. My mom used to tell me when I was a kid that witches were servants of the devil." Rene said.

"Well, I can assure you that the bedtime stories your mom told you are greatly exaggerated." Hope rolled her eyes in irritation. She hated the stereotypical stories and how it cast the entire witch community in bad light. Medieval times were not kind to them. She should know, her family lived through it. "Witches are servants of nature although there are some rotten apples on the tree." 

That did little to ease Rene's mistrust. "Right." 

Just then Felicity came back with a broken bow that Oliver used when he started his one man war. "Ok, so this is it. So... Please don't break it than it already is."

Hope clasped her hand on the handle of the bow and closed her eyes in concentration while Felicity shut hers. "Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras!" Hope chanted.

**XXXX**

_Felicity opened her eyes to see that she was in an alien ship which was highly advanced that were on Earth. And then she saw Oliver, Bucky, Laurel, Sara, Thea, Ray and Diggle in a somewhat suspended animation as if they were sleeping._

**XXXX**

Felicity let go of the bow wide eyed. Hope looked at her concerned. "Oh my God. I saw them. They were in some kind of stasis. Like a ship. It's a.. little alien, Star Trek, JJ Abraham style and a lot of tech." Her eyes went even wider as if she realized something. "Of course! Tech!"

"What about tech?" Hope quizzed.

Too excited, Felicity tried to formulate her thoughts into words but struggled to do so. Understanding what she was trying to say, Curtis went to her side. "I think what she's trying to say is that it would be nice if we were to have some dominator tech to download some intel off it, including their locations."

Humming to herself, Beth took something out of her jacket and walked over to Curtis, handing it to him. "Will this do?" She said.

"What's that?" Felicity asked the blonde Hybrid.

"It's a piece of the Dominator ship that crashed in Central City. Cisco stole it." Beth revealed.

"What?!" Felicity shrieked in surprise.

Curtis looked like he was gonna burst into tears. "I'm gonna hack alien tech. This is seriously my best day of my entire life!!" He exclaimed.

 **XXXX**

**Star City Airport.**

_"Are you at the airport, sweetie?" Quentin asked his daughter on the phone as Dinah was texting her current girlfriend on her cellphone. it was a sunny day in the City of Stars as the cool November breeze swept across the D.A's face._

_"I am, Just waiting outside with Dinah. She should be here any minute now" Laurel replied. "How is it going with the Blacklist case?"_

_The SCPD Captain sighed in frustration scratching his bald head at his office. "There ain't much progress to be honest with you. A couple of leads that led to dead ends and suspects that won't tell me much. So, it's been real slow."_

_"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you because you're on the case and you'll solve it in no time." Laurel reassured her father._

_"I appreciate the vote of confidence." Quentin chuckled._

_"What's the American Consumption anyway?" Laurel queried._

_"I don't know, it's what the boys and I at the precinct are trying to figure out." Quentin admitted._

_"Yeah, the news are going nuts, trying to guess what it means."_

_Quentin huffed seeing Pike knocking on the door. "I don't like their chances. I gotta go. Love you kiddo_ _."_

_"Love you too, Dad." Laurel ended the call putting her cellphone in her pocket._

_"Have no fear, because Sara Lance is here!" Sara announced as she met up with her sister and her niece with her luggage._

_"Aunt Sara!" Dinah greeted as she hugged her aunt tightly._

_"Hey, little troublemaker." Sara responded. "Have you been good to your parents?"_

_"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Dinah said smugly. They looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Laurel shook her head with a sigh._

_"You are a bad influence on my little girl, Sara."_

_"So I've been told Sis." Sara shrugged as she went to hug Laurel. "Don't worry though. I haven't done anything stupid while I was gone."_

_Laurel's face went blank as her mind wandered to a memory that she didn't have before._

**_"Hey, Sara. Don't do anything stupid while you're gone?" Laurel shouted to Sara._ **

**_"How can I, sis? You're taking all the stupid with you." Sara retorted._ **

**_Laurel scoffed amused."Bimbo."_ **

**_"Square."_ **

_"Mom? Mom, you ok?" Dinah asked waving her hand in front her mother's face._

_Laurel shook off the flashback trip, snapping out of the daze. "I'm fine." She reassured them hastily as she went to open the trunk._

**XXXX**

_"Jesus Aunt Sara, did you put bricks in your luggage?" Dinah grunted as she took out the baggages and put them on the sidewalk near their apartment building. "Because it feels like you are gonna move in with us." Laurel went over to help her daughter with the luggage._

_Sara huffed. "I wish." She noticed a beautiful necklace that she didn't know her sister had it. "Nice necklace. Did Bucky get it for you?"_

_"He did. He got it for my birthday."_

_"Is it a bird?"_

_"_ _It's a canary." Laurel clarified. Sara froze hearing the word canary._

**XXXX**

**Star City**

**Arrowcave**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Curtis?" Beth asked the former Olympic athlete who was in the process of plugging a self made processor into the piece of dominator tech at the work place.

"No need to worry, Ellen DeGeneres. I know exactly what I'm doing." Curtis assured, making Beth frown at the nickname. Hope stifled a laugh at the comparison. "This is the 3PO processor a.k.a. I am fluent in over 6 million forms of communication." Curtis mimicked C-3PO from Star War while saying the last sentence. Felicity giggled while Beth rolled her eyes. 

"Does it speak Dominator, Mr. Roboto?" Beth deadpanned.

"I didn't specifically program it for that but in my defense, I didn't know that the dominators even existed." Curtis replied.

"Let's get this over with." Beth said wanting it to be done as soon as possible.

Curtis started the download of the intel as they all watched the rings on the dominator piece turn red one by one. "I feel like Elliot of E.T. "It's working! It's working."

The final circle turned red and it began to beep as it was shaking. "Is it supposed to do that?" Hope asked the techs of Team Arrow worriedly.

No. It wasn't because it only meant one thing. It was going to explode. Felicity and Curtis's eyes widened as it was going critical. "No, no no no!"

They all covered their ears while looking away as the piece exploded, sparks flying everywhere. The group looked at the destroyed piece with disappointment. "Looks like I own Mick 10 bucks." Beth muttered.

Rene rushed over to them. "What happened?"

"The geeks made a dumb move, that's what happened." Beth explained shortly, earning the glares from both Felicity and Curtis. She was unfazed by it. 

"We've tried to plug human tech into dominator power source. Of course it overloaded." He clarified what had happened to Rene, muttering the last words to himself.

"We need a regulator. Something that can handle the dominator juice." Felicity said to everyone.

"Van Horn Industries were working on a prototype with NASA over a year ago. They would've perfected it by now." Curtis remembered. Felicity used her computer to hack into the SCPD criminal records, finding the file they looked for in seconds.

"Oh yeah. They perfected it alright. So much so that somebody's already stolen it. According to SCPD reports there's a doctor named Laura Washington." Felicity informed.

"A doctor? That doesn't make any sense." Curtis mused.

"It does if she's been artificially augmenting herself with stolen technology because why would the universe make anything easy?" Felicity said ranting at the end in frustration. Of course it would've been too easy.

"It says here implants give her enhanced strength, stamina, and electricity-based powers." Curtis read of her abilities on screen. "Well, that's nothing we can't handle."

"I agree with Curtis. We can handle the Bionic Woman, even with me and Beth." Hope replied. 

"Yeah, I don't think so, Red." Rene scoffed. "Your little magic tricks won't help us against Terminator."

Hope frowned at the disrespect shown from Ramirez."Really?" She ran up to Renee startling Curtis, Felicity and Rory big time as she compelled him.

"Slap yourself." She commanded him.

And so he did. Curtis, Rory and Felicity cringed at the sound. He stumbled backwards holding his cheek that was hit. "What the hell?" Rene exclaimed in disbelief.

Hope smirked mischievously reminding Beth of her father in law. "I'm not just a witch. I'm also a werewolf and a vampire so don't even try to put me on sidelines." She walked away from them heading to the elevator.

Beth patted Rene on the shoulder. "Look at bright side, Rene. It could've been a lot worse."

**XXXX**

_**Star City.** _

_"So, should we talk about the elephant in the room now that Aunt Sara is gone?" Dinah said as they took a walk through the Glades._

_"Yes. We should. Why do you wanna join West Point after college?" Laurel asked._

_"Because, Mom I wanna make a difference." Dinah answered._

_"If you wanna make a difference, become a lawyer or a doctor like Uncle Tommy." Laurel retorted, making the silver haired woman scoff. "Dinah, you saw what being a soldier did to your father and the toll it took on him."_

_"Yeah, but he's alive isn't he?" Dinah remembered. "Minus an Arm and all."_

_"And his mind." Laurel added. "Do you know what's like living with someone who's been diagnosed with severe PSTD? Having to comfort him whenever he relieves one of many traumatic experiences he had to endure? Do you want to go through that?" She hoped that she got through her daughter's thick head but unfortunately it didn't happen._

_"I do. And I'm aware of the consequences of my choice. But it's my and my alone." Dinah argued. "Didn't you tell me that do whatever feels right for you?"_

_"Well, I hoped that you'd choose a less hazardous occupation." Laurel deadpanned then sighed._ _"I swear you're so much like your father, you know that?"_

_"Mom..." Dinah started but was stopped when four shady men stepped out of their hiding spots heading their away. "What the hell?" Laurel pushed Dinah behind her, shielding her from these men._

_"Hey, girls. Are you lost?" One of the men said, approaching them._

_"Not really." Laurel replied ,looking around for any available escape route._

" _We're here wanting you girls to give Captain Lance a message. We warned him to back off the Blacklist case or there'll be consequences. We're here to keep that promise." One of the men told them. Laurel's face went blank as her mind drifted to another memory flashback._

_XXXX_

_**"Ms.Lance, nine months ago I made your Daddy a promise. I warned him of what I would do if he were to betray me." Damien Darhk recalled.** _

_**Remembering the blood vow, Quentin shook his head vehemently. No, no, no. "No please! Don't! Kill me but not her! Take me!" Quentin begged to him but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.** _

**_"Dad, no!" Laurel protested._ **

_**"Oh, I will get to you in a second, Captain." Darhk sneered to the SCPD Captain. "But first, I wanted to let you know this, Ms. Lance." He aimed his gun at her point blank at the chest. "That I am a man of my word."** _

_**Bang!** _

_XXXX_

_Laurel's face darkened as she glared at the four men scaring them slightly. "Like hell you will. Dinah, Run."_

_"But mom..."_

_"Just go!" Laurel pushed her daughter away to safety. One of the men stepped forward and swung his fist intended to hit Laurel's face. Laurel ducked her head before punching the man on the nose, stunning him. She grabbed his and pulled him down to the ground head first. Laurel sidestepped the second man as she kicked him on the side of the knee, dislocating it. He cried out in agony before his head was rammed into a nearby dumpster, before he was knocked out by a punch to the jaw from Laurel._

_The third man tried to surprise D.A. by grabbing her from behind but she had the awareness to counter by grabbing his arm, throwing him off his feet to the ground as she used his momentum to do so. She twisted his hand, breaking his wrist_ _in the process. The third man screamed in pain while cradling his broken_ _wrist_ _. The first man got up wobbly before shaking his head off the cobwebs as the_ _fourth_ _man drew out an uzi._

_Acting fast, Laurel got behind the first man using him as a shield_ _while fourth man pulled the trigger, spraying his partner with bullets all over_ _his body. She tossed the now dead first aside before running up to the fourth man. She started to beat his chest furiously with her fists before striking his groin with her knee. He yelped in surprise, falling on his knees as Laurel wrapped her arm around his head._

_"Please. Don't kill me." He begged._

_"You tried to kill me and my daughter." Laurel reminded, having a firm grip on his neck._

_"You don't have to do this." He grunted._

_"I know. But you left me no choice. No one gets to hurt my family." Laurel said, apologetically._

_She twisted his head to the side, breaking his neck. He went sagged as Laurel let go of his head, dropping his body to the floor as she was breathing heavily._

**AN: kudos, comment and bookmark for further updates.**


	6. Perchance to Dream Part 2

**December 16th 2010**  
**New York City, New York**

**The Winter Soldier was riding his motorcycle on the road following a car belonging to a Howard Stark who worked for ARGUS science division. He drove up to the right side of the car taking out a sidearm and fired a bullet at the front tire. The Front tire exploded, causing the vehicle to swirl and crashed into a tree. The front was destroyed upon impact.**

**Having done the first part, Winter Soldier parked his motorcycle getting off. He went over to open the trunk to see a metal briefcase. He unlatched the briefcase seeing five blue IV bags.**

**Howard Stark crawled out of his car, his vision blurred heavily by the crash as The Winter Soldier calmly walked over to him. He grabbed the Argus by the hair pulling him up to his knees. Howard blinked furiously to clear his vision and to his shock he saw the man that he helped recover from his near death experience in 2009. "Sgt. Barnes?"**

**Winter Soldier didn't respond. Instead he plummeted his face by slamming his cybernetic fist three times, cracking his skull.**

**His wife Maria was horrified to see what that man did to her husband. "Howard!"**

**Winter Soldier dragged Howard's body by the collar of his suit jacket and placed him on the driver's seat, purposely placing his head on the steering wheel. He walked around the car to Maria's side. He placed his metal hand on her throat, choking her to death. As she was starting to fade, Winter had a blank stare while strangling Maria.**

**Sensing that she was no longer breathing based on the lack of movement, Winter went back to the trunk, closing the briefcase as he grabbed the handle and got back on his motorcycle. He took off heading back to his safehouse.**

**XXXX**

_Bucky came out of the memory trip in his head while staring at his cybernetic arm that he got during his recovery. Did he do it? Did he actually kill a couple in cold blood? No, can't be._

**XXXX**

**Van Horn Industries.**

Beth was picking her nails whistling a tune as she, Hope, Rory and Curtis, the men who had put on their superhero outfits were waiting outside the Van Horn Industries building when Rene in his Wild Dog arrived on his motorcycle.

"What took you so long?" Beth drawled. "We got here in like 10 minutes."

"I think it's 20." Hope corrected, thinking about it.

"Not everyone has superspeed at their disposal." Wild Dog grumbled while parking his bike, making Beth chuckle as she went up and kicked the door wide open with her super strength. She stepped side allowing the group to enter the building. "Showoff."

**XXXX**

Rene was surveying the area, checking for any surprise with Beth and Hope following his lead. "I can't pick up her scent, any luck on your babe?" Hope asked her wife.

Beth sniffed, trying to catch her scent as well. "Nah, no luck on my side either. She must've masked it somehow."

"Anyone tell ya girls it's creepy when you sniffle like a couple of K9's?" Rene spoke up.

The married supernatural couple looked at each other before looking at Rene, speaking in unison.

"No/Not really."

"What's your problem, man?" Beth questioned the ex Navy wondering what was his attitude with them based on his tone.

Rene sighed putting his gun to his holster, removing his mask from his face as he turned around and face them. Specifically, He looked at Hope. "My problem... Is that you have the power of Gods and you think that you can use it by making the world a better place."

Hope arched her eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "Anybody tell you that you're a pain in the ass?"

"Yeah, my ex." Rene retorted, causing Hope to roll her eyes. "Look around. The moment The Flash showed up, metahumans started to appear anywhere and now you two show up, we get werewolves and vampires. Superpowers are evil, man. I don't want anything to do with them or with either of you." Rene put his mask back on and walked away from them.

**XXXX**

**_Star City_ **

_"Thank God. are you girls alright?" Quentin said worriedly as he got out of his car and ran over to Laurel who was being checked by EMTS at the ambulance. Dinah was giving her statement to an officer about what happened to them._

" _I'm fine, Dad. Except my hands are bleeding." Laurel reassured gesturing to her hand jokingly._

_Quentin let out a sigh of relief seeing that his oldest daughter and granddaughter were fine mostly. "Was it them? The Blacklist?"_

_Laurel shrugged. "It's a certainty."_

_"God damnit." Quentin swore under his breath. "I'm putting you and Dinah under police protection until the case is solved and don't even think of trying arguing with me."_

_"Wasn't going to, Dad because_ _it would_ _be_ _pointless." Laurel said. Quentin pulled out his cellphone to call Sara and the others. In the meantime, She thought about what happened at the alley. How was she able to take out four men with her bare hands? She had some training in how to defend herself but not to the extent that she can break a man's neck._

**_"Remember Ms. Lance, Think before you attack. You must be tactical than aggressive." Shiva advised._ **

_She frowned as she started_ _remembering_ _._

" ** _You know, one of my mentors told me once that warriors were meant to be alone. That having personal attachments would make me weak." A bitter and resentful Laurel recited Lady Shiva's exact words._**

_**"It seems that your mentor didn't have none when you met." Nyssa pointed out and Laurel chuckled.** _

_**"That actually explains it. But They're not wrong in their observations." Laurel noted. "Everyone I've known has ended up dead or worse. Tommy, Oliver, Sara, my dad and Bucky. And that's not counting the people who had died because of me. It's like i'm a toxin ready to infect anyone who i've come to contact with. And despite everything good that I did in Star City as an attorney or as Black Canary, nothing had changed. It's still the same as it was when I graduated from Law School. And when my father died, I realized the truth."** _

_**Nyssa frowned** _ _._ _**"What truth exactly?"** _

_**"That the world would only see sense if you force it to." Laurel declared.** _

**_XXXX_ **  
**_Earlier_ **

_"What you're doing Chris?" Sara asked his nephew walking to_ _the living room seeing Chris solving puzzles on the IPad._

 _"Crosswords_ _." Chris replied not taking his eyes off it. "I've just figured out the final two words. It's Price and Lazarus."_

**_Sara launched out of the Lazarus Pit in Star City, having being restored back to life._ **

**_XXXX_ **

**_"I'm sorry, Daddy." Sara whispered staring at her father's grave after she found out about his death. "I'm so sorry."_ **

**_XXXX_ **

**_"Please, I-I need to save my father." Sara begged choking on her tears._ **

**_"I'm afraid that's not possible, Sara." Rip admitted solemnly._ **

**_"Why the hell not?!" Bucky demanded stomping towards the former Time Master. "We spent five months trying to save your wife and son. Why can't you help her?!"_ **

**_"James. I genuinely wish I could help but we can't change the events that had been set in stone by forces beyond our control." Rip replied._ **

**_"What?" Sara asked confused._ **

_**"When your sister used the Lazarus pit to bring you back to life, she was playing Russian Roulette with the balance of Life and Death. That very fragile balance must be preserved at a price. For every life gained, there must be lives lost." Rip told Sara solemnly.** _

_**"Are you saying that..." Sara trailed, having come to the conclusion as Bucky did.** _

_**"Your father was that price." Rip confirmed her** _ _**worst fears. "Even if you could save him, you'll still lose someone close to you. I am truly sorry but I can't help you." Rip left her quarter with remorse as Sara unable to accept the reality, sunk to her knees crying into Bucky's chest.** _

_**"It's not fair! It's not fair! Daddy's gone!"** _

_Sara's phone buzzed in her pockets, bringing her out of her daze wiping the unshed tear off her cheek. She went to answer the call. "Yeah?" Her eyes widened in shock as her father told her about what happened to her sister and niece. "What? Ok, We'll be there." She ended it and turned to Chris. "It's your mom and your sister. They were attacked."_

_Chris bolted out of his seat he was occupying and went to get his jacket in his room. "Dad!"_

XXXX

**_Laurel was observing the structure of the church she was staying reflecting about how much she had changed over the last few years._ **

**"** **_For as long as I can remember, all I wanted to do was to help people._ ** **_" Laurel recalled as Nyssa appeared next to her. "_ ** **_And that's what_ ** **_I_ ** **_was trying to do. Help people. But_ ** **_I_ ** **_was an idiot for thinking the law is answer to everything. Because that's what my father instilled_ ** **_into_ ** **_me. But in the last few years I've learned that having idealistic_ ** **_belief_ ** **_in the system can be dangerous._ ** _**"** _

_**Laurel inhaled deeply. "So** _ _**I** _ _**tried to be someone else. But it** _ _**didn't** _ _**work out either. A** _ _**s** _ _**I** _ _**sat down in the bunker after the Darhks were arrested** _ _**I** _ _**realized something:** _ _**There's no light at the end of the tunnel. Only Darkness. Felicity told me that I'm different than Sara. She's right except that I have more darkness inside me than her."** _

_**"So you wish to leave the life because of your inner demons?" Nyssa assumed. Laurel shook her head.** _

_**"No. Despite everything I've gone through, I don't get to choose who I am. The delusion** _ _**I** _ _**had before my father died was that I could have it all without suffering the consequences of my decisions. I'm a Canary. Not even the Universe can stop that now."** _

_**XXXX** _

**_"Tommy!" Laurel screamed as the CNRI building collapsed during the Undertaking._ **

**_"Sara!" Laurel sobbed hugging her sister's arrow riddled body._ **

**_"Dad!!! No!!!" Laurel cried as she went over to her father who took the bullet meant for her._ **

_Laurel rubbed her forehead with her hand as she sat in her Father's office at SCPD. Those memories flashes were becoming more and more frequent._

XXXX

The hair on the back of his neck rose as Rene turned around and was blasted off his feet sending him to the wall back first. He groaned sliding down to the floor seeing Dr. Washington pointing a cybernetic gauntlet that was installed in her left arm. 

"What do you want?" Washington demanded.

Rene grunted as he groggily got back up. "You stole something from Van Horn Industries."

"You mean this?" Laura glanced at the regulator piece that was inside her right wrist glowing.

"Yeah. Hand it over." Rene said.

"Or what?" 

"Or I'll take it from ya." Rene claimed.

The former Doctor scoffed. "I doubt it." Rene ran while firing from his dual guns as he avoided electrical blasts from Laura's gauntlet. Another blast was about hit its target if it hadn't been for Hope who stood in front of Rene as she raised her hands up creating a invisible barrier. The blast bounced off the barrier hitting the roof. Beth grabbed Laura's shoulder turning her around and began punching her in the chest, abdomen and solar plexus before punching her in the face sending her to Hope who jumped kicked her in the stomach, returning the doctor to her wife who knocked her out with a punch to the jaw.

Beth shook her head looking down at the ex employee of Van Horn Industries tsking in mock disappointment. "All that technological enhancement, wasted."

Having had front row seat of the one sided beatdown, Rory and Curtis rushed over to the fallen body of Laura Washington.

 _"That was awesome."_ Rory stated.

"There's the regulator. She seems pretty attached to it." Curtis chuckled at the intended pun in the joke he made. Hope and Beth were not amused by it.

"Get the regulator off her wrist, Einstein." Beth said.

XXXX

_**SCPD** _

_Sara, Bucky and Chris walked through the entrance of the Precint when Sara bumped into someone_.

 _"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't watch where I was going." He apologized but Sara dimissed_ _it_.

 _"That's fine. Happens to everyone. What?" Sara asked as the man in a blue suit stared at_ _her._

 _"I'm sorry but I think we've met before." He_ _said._

_Her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to remember him._

_"_ _**Back to back!" Bucky shouted as he and Ray had their backs against one and other holding the time master soldiers off.** _

_**"Ray!" Sara tossed something to Ray who had a sword in his left hand.** _

_"Well, you do look familiar." Sara muttered. Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance. Aunt Sara was a bisexual female version of Don Juan in her college days so the last thing they needed was to meet one of her one night stands._

_"Aunt Sara." Chris whispered trying to keep her mind off the gutter as he and his father who had a perplexed look on his face pulled Sara away from the man in suit. "Not the time to catch up with one of your conquests."_

_"What? He's not..." Sara tried to explain to her nephew that he wasn't but gave up because it would be pointless. "Whatever."_

_XXXX_

**_"Sgt. Barnes." Director of ARGUS Amanda Waller approached him at a facility in Siberia._ **

**_Boom! The convoy Bucky was in suddenly flipped over due to one of the front tires stepped on a land mine in the dirt road causing it to detonate upon tactile contact in Afghanistan._ **

_**"Bucky!"** _

_**Bucky was laying on the ground with half of his left arm missing, completely dazed.** _

**_Bucky found himself on a operating table in Siberia as the ARGUS scientists removed what's left of his arm and replaced it with a metal arm made out of nth Metal._ **

**_They injected him with a untested super soldier serum that would enhance his physical as well as mental attributes to near super human levels and heal his near fatal injuries._ **

_**"You are gon**_ ** _na be the perfect agent For ARGUS._ ** **"**

" _Dad?" Dinah asked waving her head in front of her father at Quentin's office. "Dad you ok?"_

 _He_ _blinked as he came out of the daydream he had. "I'm fine." He went to kiss Laurel on_ _the_ _top of the head as he sat_ _next_ _to her. "You ok, doll?"_

_"Never better. You should see other guys, they are a lot worse than me." Laurel quipped making Sara chuckle. "Kids, your father and I need to have a private conversation with your aunt."_

_Chris frowned. "I just got here, Mom."_

_"I know. But this won't take long." Laurel reassured her son as she escorted him and Dinah gently out of Quentin's office. As she shut the door behind her, she had a look of apprehension. "Something weird is going on here."_

_"What do you mean, Sis?" Sara asked her big sister._

_"I've been having these visions. Memory flashes of who I really am supposedly." Laurel admitted._ _"_ _Did you get them too?"_

_Sara stared at her in disbelief. She wasn't the only one? "I did."_

_"So did I." Bucky admitted, causing the two sisters to look at him in shock. "I just thought they were manifestations of PSTD but..."_

_Reeling from the shocking revelation, Sara asked her sister a very important question. "Did you notice something different while you went out with Dinah before you were attacked? Like a building that is not supposed to exist?" Sara inquired._

_"_ _I_ _saw a building with Smoak Technologies logo next to Queen Consolidated when I looked for escape routes. It_ _felt wrong." Laurel answered recalling seeing it before she shoved Dinah away to safety."I used Dad's computer to find out more about it but it turns out that Smoak Technologies doesn't exist on record."_

_Bucky sighed. This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. Then he thought about something. "Sara, were you on Queen's Gambit that was ship wrecked nine years ago?"_

_"Yeah." Sara answered right away without knowing it. Seconds later her eyes widened comically as she realized what she just said. "Wait, why do I remember that?"_

_"I don't know. But I think it's safe to say that we're not in Kansas anymore." Bucky concluded._

XXXX

**Star City Park**

" _This is weird, even for us." Sara exclaimed as the trio took a walk through the park with a police car not far from where they were. "It feels like we're in the Twilight Zone 2.0."_

_"I agree." Bucky occured. "I think we're in some kind of a dream world where I never went to Siberia, Sara weren't on Queen's Gambit with Oliver and Laurel didn't become Black Canary."_

_"So the more we remember, the more we become like our true selves?" Laurel summarized. Bucky nodded. "Sounds easy enough."_

_The trio stopped in their tracks hearing the grunts and whoosh. "What the hell?" Bucky murmured as they jogged to the location where they saw Diggle and Oliver getting taken down by Deathstroke who was about to plunge his sword into Oliver's_ _heart._

_"Ollie!" Sara cried as she stepped in grabbing his wrist to stop him from killing Oliver. She kicked his leg, taking out the knee before snatching the sword from him. She slashed his helmet, knocking his head around before thrusting the sword through his armored chest._

_Realizing what she had just done, Sara stepped backwards in shock._

_"How did I do that?" Sara whispered._

_XXXX_

**_Queen's Mansion._ **

_"It's one thing to know we are in some kind of illusion but it's another for me to realize that I know Kung Fu!" Sara said as they went to the living room of Queen's Mansion. "It doesn't make any sense!"_

_"I don't think anything in our lives ever makes sense." Diggle muttered sarcastically earning a death stare from Sara._

_"And that wasn't Kung Fu. It was Jeet Kune Do. I think you learned it in a place called Nanda Parbat." Oliver corrected. Sara looked at him as if he grew a long beard._

_"I say it again, nothing makes sense!" Sara deadpanned. Laurel walked to Sara in attempt to calm her down and keep her focused._

" _Sara, you're not the only one who's freaking out right now. But we can't waste anymore time._ _What is the last thing you remembered before you came here yesterday?" Laurel asked her._

_Sara let out exasperated sigh as she placed her hands on hips trying to remember. She furrowed her eyebrows as she began to recall what took place yesterday. "Take your time." Laurel advised patiently._

**_Sara remembered that she was being mind controlled by Dominators along with Legends, Thea, Diggle, Bucky and Kara. They commanded the heroes to attack Star Labs and those who weren't brain washed. She also recalled she fought her sister before the mind control device was destroyed by Hope. Then as they went inside, seven of the heroes were beamed up to the Dominator's ship._ **

_"There was a fight. There was seven of us and then they were taken." Sara said slowly._

_"Taken where?" Diggle asked._

_Sara came up with nothing as her mind went blank. "I don't know."_

_"Besides the five of us, who were the other two?" Bucky inquired._

_"Ray Palmer and Thea." Sara answered then her eyes went wide. "Ok, so now we know that we're in a hallucination, how do we wake up?"_

_"By getting out of here." Diggle told everyone. "_ _The Smoak Technologies building. Maybe because that place was so strange that's the way out of here. Or wherever here is."_

_XXXX_

_Laurel and Bucky waited outside_ _the_ _mansion hoping that the others would get to Ray and Thea before they_ _leave as the night settled in_ _. In_ _the_ _meantime_ _they took a moment to think about what might've been. It felt so real_ _yet_ _it wasn't at the same time._

 _"You ever wonder what our lives would be like_ _if_ _you returned from your last tour?" Laurel asked him._

 _Bucky looked up to the sky as it started to rain. "Every single day." Bucky confessed. There's not a day that doesn't go by without him thinking about_ _the_ _life_ _he_ _should've had when h_ _e_ _got back home. "It's kinda funny. During my whole stay, all I ever thought about was how I was gonna settle down with you once I got back home. Getting married, start a family. The apple pie life. But yet it didn't come to fruition thanks to that damn landmine."_

_Laurel inhaled sharply, remembering their goodbyes the day before he left Star City. "You remember that night? Before your last deployment." Bucky nodded recalling that night all too well. "You told me that you were gonna take me to..."_

_"New York." Bucky finished her sentence. "To show you the place where my grandparents shared their first dance together after the Allied forces won WW2. Grandma used to have pictures of her and grandpa in her office." Bucky sighed, lighting bolt struck from the sky in the distance. "Ya know, if there's one thing I learned being here, was that if I had the opportunity to undo everything i had done as the Winter Soldier just to have the life I wanted with you, I would've taken it in a heartbeat."_

_Laurel had tears starting to fill her eyes because she shared those exact same thoughts. "So would I. But we can't, can we?"_

_"No. We can't." Bucky admitted._

_Just then Diggle, Oliver and Sara came back with Ray rejoining Laurel and Bucky. Laurel noticed that Thea wasn't with them as she quickly recomposed herself. "Where's Thea?" Laurel asked Oliver._

_Oliver sighed despondent. "She's staying." He turned to face Sara, and Diggle. "Did you explain to Ray what we have to do?"_

_"Yeah, apparently we have to get to a office tower that my not fiancee doesn't know." Ray recalled. "Which is a little strange all that coming from a guy who's been having memories that he's able to shrink."_

_"Well, whatever we're doing, we have to do it fast because whatever the Dominators have done to us, they would have built in safeguards." Oliver told them. "They're probably manifestations from our memories designed to keep us here."_

_He was struck in the right shoulder by a black arrow startling the group. He grunted as he ripped it out as he saw who fired that arrow and it was who he thought that fired the black arrow. Malcolm Merlyn who was lowering his bow stood next to Deathstroke, Damien Darhk, two Ghosts, the Mirakuru soldier that killed Ray's fiancee and lastly the Winter Soldier._

_Bucky sighed shaking his head in disgust. He should've known. "The ghosts of our pasts. Why doesn't this surprise me?"_

_"They're not real!" Oliver warned._

_"Well, they certain look real." Thea's voice spoke up behind as she joined the group. "But let's not get into that right now."_

_Oliver was a bit surprised but relieved that she had decided to return to the real world. "Speedy?"_

_"Yeah, I had a change of heart ok?" Thea said ,not wanting to go into details. "But Iike I said, I can't lose my family again."_

_"Seven against five. Pretty bad odds." Bucky mused, Sara smirked as they started to move towards them._

_"For them." Sara boasted._

_"You've suffered for too long kid! Allow me to put you out of your misery." Deathstroke taunted Oliver who moved to confront the ex ASiS agent._

_"Unlikely." Oliver retorted as he ducked, avoiding his sword._

_"Unfortunately, this is gonna be much less satisfying than when I killed your father." Darhk gloated about their father's demise making Laurel's blood boil in anger as the Lance sisters took on ex Hive leader. Diggle engaged the Ghosts while Ray took on the Mirakuru soldier, Thea with Malcolm and Bucky with Winter Soldier._

_Darhk was on the defensive as he countered most of the attacks from Laurel and Sara before striking Sara in throat with a chop, making her to choke momentarily before parrying Laurel's fist, he jabbed her on the nose before he spin kicked Laurel's face, knocking her down to the ground. Sara who recovered from the chop, swung her leg to kick him in the stomach but Darhk caught her leg, he picked her up and slammed her to the ground._

_Winter Soldier and Bucky were evenly matched in their fight, every kick blow or punch they threw against each other were countered. Now they were in battle of wills as they had their hand on their respective throats._

_Knowing that he doesn't have much time, Bucky used his enhanced strength to slowly remove Winter's hand from his throat to Winter's surprise before headbutting Winter, dazing him long enough for Bucky to get behind him, hands locked around the waist as he lifted Winter off his feet slamming him to the ground back and shoulder first, Bucky fell with him before kipping back up on his feet gracefully._

_Laurel kicked Darhk from behind, taking him off Sara. He quickly got up swinging his fist. Laurel leaned back dodging the fist before deflecting several jabs, she punched him on the jaw and thrust kick Darhk in the stomach sending him backwards. She kneeled down,_ _allowing_ _Sara to climb on her and leaped up on his head. Her strong legs_ _scissored_ _around his head, she dragged him into a forward somersault as Darhk landed on the ground back first._

 _Winter grabbed a sidearm from his thigh holster as he got back up and was about to pull the trigger when Bucky smoothly grabbed his wrist twisting it as he made Winter release the gun taking it before emptying_ _half_ _of the gun into his_ _body_ _and head ending the Winter Soldier. Seeing that_ _both_ _Sara and Laurel_ _had_ _Dark down for the moment, Bucky called out to his longtime girlfriend. "Laurel!" He tossed_ _the_ _gun to her who caught it with ease._

 _"This is for Dad, you son of a bitch."_ _Laurel snarled coldly. She shot Darhk point blank in the chest. She looked to see that Oliver put an arrow through Slade's good eye. Ray who had killed the Mirakuru soldier was helping Diggle up on his feet. He was shot on the right side when he took out the Ghosts. Malcolm's body was not far from where Thea was_ _with a sword through his chest._

 _"C'mon. We need to move, now."_ _Sara urged_ _Laurel to head to the Smoak Technologies._

_"Not yet." Laurel said causing everyone to look at her. "There's one more thing I gotta do."_

**_XXXX_ **  


**_Big Belly Burgers._ **

_"Dinah, can we talk?" Laurel asked her_ _daughter_ _who ate burger at her table. Dinah was puzzled by as she went to join her. "It's about your application to West Point."_

_Dinah sighed aggravated. Here they go. "Look mom,_ _if_ _you think you're gonna sweet talk me into withdrawing..."_

 _"Actually, no. I was gonna say that you have my blessing." Laurel said stunning Dinah a bit. "I admit_ _I_ _was a bit overreactive when_ _I_ _found_ _about_ _it."_

 _Dinah snorted. "At least it wasn't as bad as the time you found a positive pregnancy test underneath my bed that you thought it was_ _mine_ _but it really belonged to someone else. I remember that you_ _were_ _gonna call grandpa on speed dial to arrest the father of my unborn_ _child_ _."_

 _Laurel grimaced in remembrance. That was_ _not_ _her finest hour. She felt pretty embarrassed_ _about_ _it afterwards_ _. She made up for it by buying enough rocky_ _roads_ _for a week._ _"Nevertheless, I've had some time to reflect and I realized that I can't make decisions for you, just support them whether I like it or not. You're my daughter and I just want the best for you."_

_"I know." Dinah responded. "But this is something I want to do. I just hope you understand that."_

_She did. You can't prevent your children from doing something they love. All you can do was accept the decision they make and support them regardless, something that other parents fail to realize. "I do." Laurel replied. "I love you, sweetie." Laurel hugged Dinah who was bit surprised by the motherly gesture but she returned the favor by hugging her mother back._

_"Love you too, Mom." Dinah whispered in her ear, which nearly made Laurel burst into tears. It was probably the hardest thing she ever had to do. Saying goodbye to a child that wasn't even real. "I can order a meal for you if you want to."_

_"Maybe next time." Laurel lied. "See ya at home, honey." She kissed Dinah on the forehead and left the restaurant, letting out a shakily breath as tears threatened to spill._

_"You ok, sis?" Sara asked looking concerned with Bucky. The rest of the group had already gone to the Smoak Building._

_Laurel didn't respond to her question, but she sniffled quietly giving them the answer. "Let's get to Smoak Technologies."_

_XXXX_

_**Smoak Technologies** _

_As they entered the building, they saw Oliver entering a lightgreen vortex that was probably their way out of the dream world. The others had already exit through the vortex. They walked towards the vortex, ready to leave when they looked over their shoulders and saw the people from their past._

_"Dinah Laurel Lance, Always trying to save the world." Tommy Merlyn called._

_"My little girls." Quentin Lance_ _declared tearfully._

 _"I'm proud of you, Son."_ _Bucky's_ _father_ _Lieutenant Alexander Barnes declared. "I'm proud of the man you've become."_

_"All we can do is our best and sometimes the best we can do is to start over." Peggy Carter advised._

_Knowing that this could be the last time, Lance Sisters and Bucky went through the portal leaving the dream world._

**XXXX**

**AN: That was probably the longest chapter I've written. It took me almost a month to complete it. Don't forget, comment, kudos, bookmark and subscribe for updates.**


	7. A Devil's Deal

**Star City**.

**Arrowcave**

"Did you get anything from the dominator tech with the regulator?" Hope asked Curtis after they put Dr. Washington in the hands of the police in Arrowcave.

Curtis sighed in deflation. "The regulator worked but my translator did not. the only thing I got from the Dominator tech was soup."

"What?" Felicity went to check what he got on his IPad. "No, no, no. This just looks random."

Rory took a closer look at the data on Curtis's IPad screen. "It's not. It's Gematria." Rory said, causing everyone to look at him. "Gematria is the numerology of..."

"Of the Torah. How did I not see that?" Felicity murmured, having come to the same conclusion.

"For the gentiles and those of us who actually had social lives in high school, what the hell are you talking about?" Rene asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"In Hebrew, each letter possesses a numerical value. Gematria is the calculation of the numerical equivalents of letters, words, or phrases." Rory explained.

"You mean the Dominator's language is based off the old Testament?" Curtis inquired incredulously.

Rory shrugged. "Or share some commonalities at least."

"Guys, I'm getting references from five terra captives." Felicity spoke up causing everyone to join her at the computer set. "The signals are coming from..." Felicity frowned at the numbers. "That's not possible. Negative 3.1 2 7 latitude. Negative 23.7 9 8 7 longitude."

"That's unusual." Hope said as she inspected the numbers that were coordinates. It's not uncommon for geographical coordinates to have negative numbers but it's a bit out of the ordinary.

"It is. But it's not unheard of so that it could only mean..." Felicity's eyes widened in dawning realization as she connected the dots in her head. "Oh my god, I think I know where they are!"

XXXX

Bucky groaned as he woke up from his unwanted sleep, climbing out of his pod along with everyone else who had snapped out of the illusion.

"Where are we?" Sara wondered.

"John, you ok?" Oliver asked, seeing that Diggle was still favoring his wounded side.

"Yeah. It may not be real but it hurts like a son of a bitch." Diggle hissed.

"Uh guys. There's something you really need to see." Ray piped up uneasily as he stared out a window. The others walked over to see the deep void of space through the window.

"Oh my god." Laurel whispered in horror realizing where they were. They were in the Dominator's ship.

XXXX

"Ok. So how do we find our way out of an alien spacecraft?" Thea asked Ray as they navigated their way through the ship while avoiding the Dominators because they were in grey clothing without their weapons which left them vulnerable.

"This way." Ray said pointing down the hall. "Even though it's alien technology, certain principals of design are universal."

Unfortunately, Ray's words ended up biting him on the backside as he led the group into a hoard of Dominators. "Or not." Ray gulped as the Dominators turned around and saw them.

Looking around for something that might hold the Dominators off, Oliver saw a weapon on the wall that looked like a blaster. Hoping that it would work like a gun on earth, Oliver fired a beam hitting a few dominators. It seemed to have worked.

"Ray's right. Some principals of design are universal." Oliver said before the seven of them took off running back to where they came from. They went right entering what appeared to be a Hangar bay.

"You think you can fly one of these things?" Diggle asked Oliver.

"Well, I hope that between the seven of us, someone can fly one of these things." Oliver told him as they went to the nearest ship, entering the ship and they all took their seats.

"Ok, now what?" Sara asked.

"Ray?" Oliver asked the former CEO of Palmer Tech who chuckled nervously.

"Now might be a good time to find the owner's manual." Ray quipped weakly, Laurel saw an activation pad which might jump start the ship. Trusting her instincts, she put her hand on it activating the ship. The controls came up to their laps as the ship flew out of the big ship into space. It wasn't long though before other ships started to follow the ship they occupied in.

"Uh, I really hope that we're on autopilot because I don't see any controls here." Ray piped worriedly.

"Hang on, we got incoming!" Bucky warned seeing red dots on the digital map approaching the blue dot which was their ship.

"How do you know?" Sara asked Bucky. She got her answer as the ship got rocked by a laser beam.

"Does that answer your question?" Bucky snarked to Sara who rolled her eyes as the ship was getting hit continuously, taking severe damage. "We can't take anymore hits! We gotta figure out a way to steer this ship otherwise we won't make it back home!"

Fortunately their prayers for help were answered in the form of Waverider who was sent to their location by the coordinates given to Nate from Felicity. The Timeship appeared above the mini ship beaming them up before vanishing in a blink of an eye.

XXXX

After the rescue, the five of the seven people that were taken by the Dominators went to the main bridge to collect themselves except Diggle was being escorted to the Medbay by Sara to be patched up by Gideon.

"How was it like being in an alien ship?" Nate asked Bucky who sighed rubbing his face with his hand while Thea looked around in awe of the Waverider.

"An experience I'd rather not go through again anytime soon." Bucky deadpanned. Nate nodded accepting the answer. He'd figured they weren't. "How did you find us?"

"I got a distress call from Hope. She sent me the coordinates that Oliver's nerd army back on Earth uncovered to find you guys." Nate answered, Oliver smirked internally. He didn't show it but he was proud of his team.

"So now that we're back in the real world, the question we all have in our minds is what were the Dominators doing to us?" Bucky wondered.

"I might have the answer to that question." Ray spoke. "After we woke up, I got a look at the tech that the Dominators were using to keep us under. They're using a neuromorphic interface similar to how I manipulate the ATOM suit."

"And for those of us who don't have four PHD's under our belt?" Laurel asked dryly.

"Well, I think the shared hallucination was to keep our minds occupied while the Dominators probed our subconscious. I guess looking for intel." Ray explained and then a horrible thought came to his mind. A horrifying thought but plausible nonetheless. "Wait maybe they didn't choose us at random. Maybe they chose us because we couldn't fight back."

"Because none of you are metahumans." Nate realized.

"So what is their endgame in all this?" Bucky inquired. Ray thought back to what he heard a conversation between the two dominators while they were hiding.

"Klic-clac-to Nick-lava shack-too." Ray pronounced the foreign word from one of the dominators. At the confused looks he was getting, he explained what he just uttered seconds ago. "It's what one of the Dominators said to another. Gideon!"

"Translating." Gideon complied to his command as everyone went to the center of the room where the holographic head of the Waverider's AI appeared.

"Did you ever think that our lives would really get this weird?" Thea quipped to Oliver who shook his head.

"The phrase loosely translates to "We are nearing completion of the weapon." Gideon told them.

"What weapon?" Laurel asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"I'm afraid I have no idea, but I'm tracking the Dominator mothership you escaped from, and it appears to be on a direct course for Earth." Gideon reported.

The news didn't settle well with them at all.

XXXX

Never in her wildest dreams, Laurel would've thought that she was gonna be in space. She's seen it of course on TV but it's a whole different thing to experience it. It's so beautiful but it's also terrifying of knowing the fact that she's just a speck in the vast universe. She looked out the window of Bucky's quarter staring at the planet. 

Sara entered Buck's quarter. "Everything ok, sis?"

Laurel sighed thinking about the question. Was she? After what she's gone through in the illusion where everything she dreamt of while being in college came true. She came up with the most logical answer. "Not really."

"Wanna talk about it?" Sara queried, having a idea of what her answer was gonna be.

"No and I'm no going to." Laurel admitted.

"Why?"

"There's no point in dwelling on the past." Laurel said simply.

At the inquiring look she was getting from Sara, Laurel explained the reason why she doesn't wanna open old wounds. "Look. We can talk all day about what it could've been, might've been but at the end of the day you're you and I'm me and we're not the same people we once were but..." Laurel chuckled bitterly. "Let's be honest, our paths diverged a long time ago."

Sara frowned at the hidden meaning as she took in Laurel's new perspective. It seemed that the illusion had hit Laurel harder than she thought it would.

XXXX

**Star Labs Hangar.**

After dropping Thea off back in Star City much despite her protests, the group of heroes who now wore their alter ego outfits approached the command center. Beth handed 10 bucks to Mick who accepted it with a smug grin in the background for having lost the bet.

"Barry, what's our status?" Oliver asked him of what's been happening in their absence.

"Nothing. Since the dominators paid their little visit to mess with our heads." Barry said.

"Why would they do that?" Nate inquired with a frown.

"What if they were trying to pit us against each other?" Ray guessed. "In order to gain intel about meta humans?"

"Man, I wish they would just send an IM with a questionnaire." Felicity bemused, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Well, metas poses the biggest threat to their invasion, it would make sense they'd want to know their enemies." Kara theorized. 

It made sense when they thought about it. No war is ever won without knowing your enemy's weakness. "By kidnapping people. They were searching your minds for potential metahuman vulnerabilities." Stein agreed with her theory.

"So why don't we return the favor?" Bucky proposed making everyone look at him. "Giving them a taste of their own medicine."

"What, you wanna kidnap one of them now?" Diggle inquired.

"We won't have to. " Bucky said. "We go back to where it all started. Redmond, Oregon. 1951."

"Mr. Barnes, are you suggesting that we travel to 1951, abduct a dominator and interrogate it to determine their intentions?" Stein said trying to understand what he was saying.

Bucky shrugged. That was the basis of the plan he had. "Pretty much." 

Sara took a liking to the idea. "They kidnapped us. Seems fair." 

Not wanting to pass on the opportunity, Felicity raised her hand in somewhat excitement. "Can I go! Can I go! Please! I'll bring Cisco with me."

A glance was shared between the four leaders of their respective teams."I'm not sure that's a good idea given the fact Cisco is on the bench, Felicity." Bucky said

"I'll promise he'll be on his good behavior. Consider me as his parole officer. Besides, I don't wanna lose geek cred but time travel!" She let out a small squeal at the thought of it.  
Seeing that the foursome were still hesitant, Nate put them somewhat at ease when he offered himself and two of Legends to go with Cisco and Felicity. "I can take Amaya and Mick." 

"Fine. But if he screws something up, it's on you." Bucky told the Blonde nerd, knowing that they had no other choice given that former Palmer Tech wouldn't relent up. Felicity let out a small yes of victory as she left the hangar with Nate to pick up Cisco from Star Labs.

"And uh, the new president called." Barry informed them. "Which would've been cool under different cirumstances. but she wants to meet with us."

"Let's bring Sara, Laurel, Bucky and Ray as back up." Oliver said not wanting to take any risks.

"What about Hope? She's been helpful to" Laurel suggested. Oliver thought about it. he had his reservation about her when he first saw her. But she had been useful so far.

"Fine but no one else." Oliver conceded.

"Wait what about me?" Kara asked wondering why she was put on the bench. Oliver nudged his head to her indicating that he wants to talk to her in private. Frowning, Kara followed Oliver. 

"I would like to minimize your involvement in this." Oliver told her which didn't set well with the the last daughter of Krypton.

"Why? Because I'm Alien who also happens to be your biggest weapon?"

"You're an unknown quantity and this is not personal." Oliver argued.

"Except this is exactly how this feels." Kara hissed.

Oliver sighed as he tried to clarify what he was trying to explain to her. From what Barry told him, Kara was still kinda new in the hero business so she might be somewhat naive when it comes to trusting the right people and it can be a liability. "I'm sorry but I don't know you that well aside from what Barry told me about you and from my experience, when it comes to dealing with people with extraordinary powers, it ends badly."

"Barry had come to my earth asking for my help and I've come here without zero complaints. I think I deserve some benefit of the doubt." Kara argued putting her hands on her hips.

"The last time I gave someone with abilities similar to yours the benefit of doubt, I lost my mother." Oliver counter-argued, Kara was shocked into silence upon hearing the personal reason. "Stay here." Oliver walked away from a still stunned Kara.

XXXX

Green Arrow, Flash, Dark Canary White Canary, White Wolf, Atom and Hope were patiently waiting for the new president to arrive in the open field.

"You know what I was thinking about earlier today, Sis?" White Canary mused.

"Who?" Dark Canary inquired. 

"Magpie." White Canary told her causing her older sister to look at her with a curious look.

"The jewelry thief?" She remembered her. Margaret Pyre aka Magpie a former museum curator who was notorious for stealing jewels named after birds. She encountered Magpie after Sara had her soul restored last year. She was attempting to steal an ancient jewel dubbed the Eye of A Crow from the Star City Museum. She was one of the toughest criminals she ever had to face. it took the efforts of both the Canaries to subdue her. She was sentenced to 15 years in Iron Heights.

"Do you know anyone else who calls herself Magpie?" White Canary retorted and other blonde Canary shrugged. She had to give her sister that one. Not many. "Whatever happened to her?"

"She died." Dark Canary revealed, White Canary turned to her with a surprised look. She did not expect that.

"You serious?"

"Reasonably." Dark Canary replied.

"Why is that the good bad guys always die?" Sara muttered, causing Dark Canary to face her with a incredulous look.

"Sara, what the hell are good bad guys?"

Just then fours black SUVs appeared in high speed surrounding the group of heroes who were confused by as agents armed with weapons came out of the . And an goverment Agent stepped out of the driver's seat at one of the SUV and went to open the passenger door revealing someone stepping out of the car and it was someone they did not expect. An old man with glasses approached the group and stood in front of them.

"I'm sorry. But the president couldn't make it." The elderly man apologized with a fake smile.

"Right." White Wolf drawled slowly, convinced that the elderly man was lying through his teeth, judging by the insincerity in his voice. "Who the hell are you?"

"If I tell you..." His men cocked their weapons and aimed at the heroes who were unfazed. "I'll have to kill you."

"Uh-uh, I think we ave a misunderstanding. See, we're the good guys." Ray said attempting to the diffuse the situation in a friendly matter. Hope, White Canary and Dark Canary rolled their eyes almost in sync. 

"I think that's the least of their worries, Ray." Dark Canary deadpanned.

"Hope." White Wolf said quietly and the third generation Mikaelson Witch knew what she had to do. She stepped forward waving her hands as she used a telekinesis spell to move the guns off the agents hand startling Agent Smith.

"Ad sonum." She cast the sleeping spell and every single agent including the sniper on the top of one of the hangars passed out except Agent Smith who was terrified of how easily she took them out without even laying a hand on them.

Barry had his jaw dropped in amazement, while Oliver stared at her in mild shock. "That was awesome." Barry murmured.

Hope sauntered over to Agent Smith who trembled slightly as she looked at him in the eyes. "Wanna explain why you decided to treat us as Al Qaida, Agent Smith?" Hope demanded.

XXXX

"You don't understand." Agent Smith scoffed as they circled around him. "The reason the Xenomorphs are here..."

"Is because they have a beef with the metahumans." White Canary cut him off while she crossed her arms across her chest. "Tell us something we don't know."

"Like what exactly have we done to them?" Barry questioned.

"Nothing, yet." Agent Smith replied emphasizing the word yet. "But they see individuals with powers as yours as threat and frankly so do I."

Sara barley held in an eye roll. Of course it is."Well, If you're such BFF with the Dominators..." 

"Then why don't you call them off?" Oliver demanded. 

"We know that you sent them back once before in 1951." Ray said.

"That was just a mission reconnaissance." Agent Smith replied.

"What brought them back?" Flash inquired.

"You did, Mr. Allen." Agent Smith told him whose face got paled.

Atom looked at Flash who were as shocked as the rest of them. "He knows who you are." 

"You threatened the entire universe when you used your powers to upset the normal course of time." Mr. Smith told him. 

"Flashpoint." Laurel muttered to herself. "How do you..."

"They told us." Agent Smith said cutting her off.

The scarlet speedster had a look of self loathing and guilt on his face as he was being reminded what he had done, playing God with his friends lives when he created Flashpoint. "I made a mistake. I'm not to gonna let it happen again."

"For the past 60 years we have enjoyed a truce with your so called Dominators. You broke the truce."

"What do they want?" Green Arrow demanded.

"I've negotiated a deal with them. If Mr. Allen surrenders himself, they will leave us in peace." The heroes did not like the deal with the devil scenario. "You wanna save the world? now your's chance."

"No." White Wolf protested immediately, to Agent Smith's anger. "We won't do that. We don't trade lives. And do you think they'll stop their invasion of Earth with the deal you made as the Devil's Advocate?"

"Well that's not my decision to make, is it Mr. Barnes?" Agent Smith retorted harshly. White Wolf frowned darkly as Barry was actually considering taking the deal.

**AN: Will Barry surrender himself to the Dominators or will his friends be able to convince him otherwise? Stay tune. Comment kudos and bookmark for updates.**


	8. Suit Up

XXXX

"Wow, talk about being dicks to extreme." Beth commented shaking her head in disgust as she got the whole story of what happened recently with Agent Smith.

Apparently Cisco, Felicity and the legends that went got involved in the battle of Redmond, got captured by a younger Agent Smith and then escaped with help from Cisco and Felicity who stayed behind in Waverider but not without interrogating the Dominator who got captured during the battle. The reason why they appeared on earth was because the recent rise of metahumans. And that wasn't all. The Dominator who got freed gave them an ultimatum similar to the one Agent smith gave them. If Barry doesn't surrender within the hour, They'll drop a meta human bomb and detonate once the hour had passed in Central City. They were pushed into a corner by all fronts.

"Tell me about it." Hope muttered.

"If they're serious about meta humans being a threat I don't think they'll be satisfied with just one." Ray said.

"If I know Barry, he's gonna want to be that one." Cisco replied knowingly.

"Oliver is trying to talk him out of it." Sara told them hoping that the Star City mayor would convince him not to.

"Well if he does, what's the collateral damage of the meta bomb?" Nate asked the dreaded question they had in their heads.

Cisco let out a breath not liking what he's about to answer. "Projected casualty count is around two million non meta humans." Cisco estimated which did little to ease their anxiety.

"So why don't we try to negotiate with them?" Nate suggested which Cisco snorted at the idea.

"I don't know if you noticed but our last chat didn't go down so well."

"What else do we got to lose?" Nate argued.

"Well whatever it is you guys are gonna do, You better make it fast." Diggle announced as he and Jax approached the command center. "We got incoming." Cisco went to type something quickly on his personal computer and a digital map of the world popped on the big screen where several red warning ds appeared on most of the world continents. "Dominator ships are incoming world wide."

"Including Central City." Jax added.

"Yeah but they're not moving or anything." Cisco noted.

"For now." Diggle murmured putting emphasis on the word now.

"So much for the truce secret agents had made for us." Ray quipped.

Bucky looked at the digital map"They're trying to leveraging us into giving up Barry." Bucky murmured in realization. Sara looked at Bucky.

"How do you know?" Sara questioned.

"Because that's what I would've done." Bucky answered. "How can this get any worse?"

XXXX

The Co Captains of Team Legends were patiently waiting when Cisco and Nate got back after attempting to contact the dominators to negotiate and they were looking a bit sheepish about something which wasn't good. It meant that something had gone array.

"Did you contact them?" Sara inquired the two.

"We did and I'm afraid that it's about to be a whole lot worse. Like Will Smith, Judgement Day worse." Cisco said uneasily as he and Cisco headed over to the Co-Captains of Team Legends.

Almost immediately, Sara glared at Bucky for jinxing it. "You had to ask?"

Bucky sighed, having a bad feeling about what the two men were about to tell. "What is it this time?"

"Before we tell ya, I just wanna you all to know that it wasn't my intention to screw things up more than it already were...." Cisco began.

"Spit it out." Sara cut him off impatiently.

"We might have altered history back in 1951." Nate told them after exchanging a look with Cisco. "We weren't supposed to free the dominator because it would've led to the truce formed by both parties. But unfortunately what we did do was set the invasion in motion. Prematurely."

Bucky closed his eyes while Sara glared at Cisco who found the concrete floor more interesting as he looked down in shame. This was something that they did not need.

"Cisco, did you have something to do with freeing E.T.?" Sara asked despite knowing what his answer would be.

"Yes." Cisco admitted bracing himself. Then he whimpered as Sara slapped the back of his head bit too hard. "Ow! That hurt!" He rubbed the back of his head soothingly.

"Do you want me to rearrange your face?!" Sara snarled, raising her fist.

"No!" Cisco shrieked in high pitch voice, not wanting to have his nose broken. Sara thought he wouldn't so she lowered her fist.

This was getting harder than they thought. Not only do they have to deal with bomb threats but also they have to clean up Cisco's mess. Bucky had a look of disappointment that Cisco took notice of. "Look, man I..." Cisco began apologizing but Bucky held up his hand silencing him. He pointed his index finger to where the command center was and Cisco nodded as he turned around and walked back to the center with a regretful look.

XXXX

"This isn't up for debate." Barry said to almost who was tired of them trying to convince him not to surrender to the Dominators. It was his mess. They wanted him, no one else. "It's not even a close call. Turn myself over to the dominators and they'll leave the world alone. It's simple

"We don't care." Hope protested. "I may not know you well but I know what you're trying to do and it's not worth it." She indirectly referred to when she gave her life up to stop Malivore from causing her to lose her everything, including the memories of her friends ever knowing her. It was a dark time in her life.

"I appreciate that, Hope. But they want me, not you." Barry replied. "It's been a honor knowing all of you, fighting alongside with you. Now it's up to you all to keep our cites safe." He began the long walk as he turned his back and headed to the exit of the hangar when Oliver's voice stopped him.

"Barry. I'm not letting you leave."

He'd kinda expected the Emerald Archer wouldn't take no for an answer. "No offense Oliver but you and what army?" He turned around and to his surprise he saw everyone standing in front of them. He got his answer.

"This one." Kara declared gesturing to her allies and herself.

"Listen, Red. I don't like you but when you got a crew, you don't take a hit for the rest." Mick said causing The blonde hybrid to glance at him in surprise.

"That was probably the nicest thing you ever said since we met, Mick." Beth commented.

"Shut it Wolfy." Mick grumbled, making Beth chuckle.

Barry chuckled shaking his head in amusement as he let it sink in for a moment. That was a very good speech from an unexpected source. "That was actually pretty inspiring. Well up until the point that Mick started comparing us to a bunch of criminals."

"According to the dominators, we might as well be." Amaya shrugged.

"There's an military saying: Treat your men as you would your own beloved sons. And they will follow you into the deepest valley." Bucky recited Sun Tzu. "And that's exactly what we're gonna do, Barry. we're following you to the deepest valley and send the dominators back to where they came from."

And in that moment, Barry couldn't been more happier to have a group of people that had completely different backgrounds as his allies. They weren't gonna let him be the sacrificial lamb. They believed in him and if they believed in him, that meant that he trusted them.

The alarms at the hangar started to buzz, causing everyone to look up.

"What the hell's happening?" Beth asked. Felicity ran to the command center and paled when she saw what's going on one of the computer screens.

"CCPD have issued out a level 2 evacuation order." Felicity informed everyone. "Possible bomb threat."

Bucky inhaled sharply knowing who was the cause behind the evacuation. "Dominators." Bucky noted, glancing at Sara.

"Here we go." Oliver muttered, looking at the Scarlet speedster as he was wondering what his Friend was gonna do now.

Filled with newly found confidence, Barry exhaled as he looked at his allies and friends that were awaiting on his orders. "Suit up!"

XXXX

**AN: Comment kudos, and bookmark the story for updates.**


	9. The Showdown

Talk to me, Felicity." Oliver demanded as he, Barry and Bucky approached the command center with Felicity at the front while the others went to gear up.

"Something from the Dominator's mothership just broke atmo and not to get technical but it's really really big and falling to earth really really fast." Felicity informed them frantically.

"It's the meta bomb." Barry said, staring at the large red hexagon surrounding the mark of Central City.

"Why would the uglies drop ships if they were just gonna blow us up?" Felicity wondered.

Bucky knew why as he realized something seconds later while looking at the screen. "Because they were the distraction, to prevent us from stopping the meta bomb."

Knowing that there was no more time to waste, Oliver formed a plan on how to deal with the dominator forces on the ground. "We have to keep the Dominators at bay."

"This might help." Stein spoke behind the trio, walking up to them with a circular device in his hand and handed it over to Bucky. "I mass produced a small device that once placed on individual dominator will cause indescribable agony. Not the nicest invention but this is war." 

"Nice work." Bucky said, examining it. It was impressive craftsmanship 

"The caveat of course is that if we activate the weapons before all the devices are placed, the dominators will know what we're up to."

"Well we'd have to do it fast." Oliver said.

Fortunately, Barry had a plan already made in his head on how to. "The only way i know how."

XXXX

**Central City**

**Star Labs**

"Hey Cisco!" 

Cisco looked up from his work bench at Star labs to see Bucky standing by the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Got a mission for ya!"

Cisco blinked a couple of time, unsure if he heard it right. "What?"

"Gear up! I'll explain it on the way to the Hangar." Bucky said, turning around and left leaving a stunned Cisco. He was getting a second chance. To right his wrongs. And that pleased him.

"And I'm _back_ in the game!" Cisco chorused happily.

XXXX

IF she was to be told when she would be involved in stopping an Alien invasion back in her teenage years, she would've retorted sure and i'm a ballerina but that's not the case. Hope was in the Waverider near the pilot's seat with Cisco, Sara was at the helm directing time ship as they saw the metabomb.

"Damn. That's big." Cisco murmured, seeing the size of it. Not taking their eyes of it, Sara and Hope nodded in unison wide eyed. "I didn't think that it would be this big! What are we gonna do?"

Sara didn't have an answer to that, this was well above her pay grade. "You got me. All I know is stab, punch and skew things." 

XXXX

A small group of dominators were pleased to see the meta bomb in the sky which meant the mission was nearly complete. But they had some obstacles to overcome first as they turned to see the heroes who has become a real thorn on their sides. 

Dark Canary stepped forward and let out her sonic scream that disoriented the dominators as they shrieked in agony, mainly because of their enhanced hearings that were highly sensitive. 

White Wolf glanced at her in surprise. "You're a metahuman." He murmured before turning his attention to the Scarlet Speedster. "Did you know about this?"

He did. He may or may not have known that Dark Canary was a meta human. It just slipped out of his mind but even he knew that was not a good excuse. "Maybe."

White Wolf sighed, he knew this was not the time or the place for the riot act. "You and I are gonna have a conversation after this." He told the Flash as he charged with the others taking advantage of the surprise attack. 

Flash nodded in dread. He'd expected that. "Looking forward to it." Flash muttered as he became a red yellow blur placing the devices on the dominators's necks.

Beth who was eager for a fight, hopped on a stunned Dominator's back and sunk her fangs into its neck. The dominator let out a painful yell as she drank its blood. The blood was surprisingly delicious. She ripped her fangs out violently, blood spurting out of the wound.

"God Damn, what a rush." She moaned in delight before claiming her next victim.

Spartan who was the unfortunate spectator, had a look of pure horror. Vampires, werewolves, witches, aliens and metahumans. When did his life become a comic book story? There's only one person he can blame for this. "I hate you, Barry." 

Supergirl, Firestorm and The Atom were providing cover from above while the ground forces were keeping the reinforcements that came after the first wave failed.

Mick Stood next to Green Arrow, firing fire from his flamethrower while the archer fired arrows. Having let out a another sonic scream, Dark Canary took a moment to see the two working together. This wouldn't have happened four years ago. Times have changed.

"Fry, you pigs!" Mick growled enjoying the fight while Vixen tapped into her totem channeling the strength of an elephant to even the playing field. Dark Canary drew out one of her swords and expertly stabbed a Dominators through its knee before knocking it out with a hard kick to the face.

One of the Dominators caught White Wolf by surprise as it grabbed him by his shoulder and slammed him down to the ground. He tried to stab the alien with his combat knife. But the blade couldn't pierce through its hardened skin as the Dominator started his assault.

"Get your hands off him ya freak!"

The dominator was sent off White Wolf with a hit to the face. Wanting to find out who came to his rescue, White Wolf was baffled as he looked up to see an all too familiar face from his Argus Days. Back in the Squad and when he escaped from Waller's clutches.

"Hiya Bucky. Did ya miss me?" Harley Quinn greeted, wielding her signature baseball bat.

"Hey, Harley. Good to see ya." White Wolf greeted back as he got back up and went back into the fight. He caught a incoming fist from a dominator with his cybernetic hand and used its momentum to throw the alien off its feet before stomping his foot on its face, knocking it out cold. "What you're doing here in Central City?"

Harley Quinn shrugged as she swung her mallet striking another Dominator on the jaw. "Thought I'd pop in and say hello to my favorite soldier boy! Who are these xenomorph bozos!"

"They're called Dominators!" White Wolf told her pulling out his side arm from his holster and fired two rounds at the dominator who was about to kill Spartan. The bullets were armor piercing made for this occasion. They hit its shoulder causing it to let go of Spartan. "They're trying to destroy Central City with a bomb over there!"

Harley Quinn looked over his head and whistled when she saw it. "Ooh. That's a big bomb they got."

Indeed it was. "How's Pamela?" White Wolf asked referring to her former environmental activist aka girlfriend as he saw the wounded dominator charging at the two. He ducked letting the ex Arkham psychologist to hit the dominator in stomach with her mallet and then knocked it down with a blow to the top of the head.

"Well we try to live a quiet life but you know Red. She can't stay away from her old life." Harley admitted. "What about you? Ever thought of settling down with birdie?"

"Well she's not into it at the moment. But we will eventually.."

"Aww, that's sweet." Harley gushed hugging her old teammate who was slightly surprised by it. He broke the hug by separating himself from Quinn gently.

Harley Quinn laughed manically, taking a moment to observe the fight that was taking place at the rooftop. "This is Romania all over again, puddin'!"

"You and I remember Romania very differently!" Bucky replied before turning his attention to the girl of Steel. "Supergirl! We'll hold off the reinforcements! Help Flash plant the devices on the remaining dominators in major cities around the world."

"Got it!" Supergirl complied as she saved the Green Arrow from falling 10 stories down by a Dominator and put him on the ground gently before taking off to help the Scarlet speedster.

"Thanks." Green Arrow said to her before notching an arrow with his bow getting back into the fight. 

XXXX

Once, she got the timeship under the metabomb, Sara pressed a button that activated tractor beam that kept the bomb from falling into its designated target. She didn't take into the account how heavy the bomb really was. 

All three stumbled slightly. "It's slowing down but _barley_." Cisco said.

They didn't need a reminder as Hope rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, we noticed. So unless you come up with a cure for cancer, I suggest you strap yourself in." Hope retorted as she pushed Cisco to take a seat and headed to the door.

"Where you're going?" Sara questioned the Tribrid who was already by the doorway.

"Out." Hope replied as she left the main bridge. Sara shook her head in frustration. She better hoped what the Mikaelson Witch knew what she was doing as she pressed her finger into ear comm contacting one of her teammates. She might need a pair of extra hands in this. "Firestorm, if you're done playing with your friends, we really could use your help!"

_"I'm on it!"_

XXXX

Hope wobbled slightly as she steadied herself on the top of the Waverider that was descending rapidly due to the weight of the meta bomb. This was a very bad idea but then again when you try to disarm a bomb that is capable to destroy half of Central City, you're pretty much open to any idea at this point.

She crouched down and slid down to the bomb where she landed on top. She hoped the plan she quickly formed in her head would work as she pressed her hands using a transmutation spell while citing the words. Moments later the Tribrid saw that it wasn't working as she soon realized what the problem was with a groan. The particular transmutation spell she tried to use only worked on organic matters. The bomb wasn't one. So she was gonna try a different transmutation spell that would work on matters and she was going to need a source to do it. It came in the from of Firestorm who flew in and landed on the bomb. 

"I heard you needed a hand." 

Hope sighed at the pun but smiled. "You could say that. I'm trying to use a spell that would transform the bomb into something harmless and I need a source to draw immense power from."

Firestorm groaned. Of course. "I was afraid you were gonna say that." 

He extended his hand to the auburn witch who took it, she recited a different transmutation spell this time, her eyes closed in concentration while channeling the Firestorm Matrix and her own magic at the same time. " _La Mitra De la Formo!"_ She chanted as the blue metal started to turn yellow red.

XXXX

**Star Labs Hangar.**

Seeing that the all nano devices were dispatched on the digital map of the globe around courtesy of the Flash and Supergirl. Felicity held a remote button as she updated the team. "Alright. Devices have been planted. Lemme know when to bring the pain."

XXXX

**Central City**

Green Arrow saw most of the dominator reinforcements were mostly incapacitated so it was the opportune time to do it. "Now!" The Emerald Archer commanded. Felicity pressed the red button on the remote and activated the devices. The Dominators shrieked in anguish as they felt a sharp pain from the device. It was like being stabbed with a ice pick and being burned alive by a pyromaniac. 

"It's working." Green Arrow reported. One down, one to go.

XXXX

It was working. Partially. Hope is only half way through. It was pretty hard to transmute a bomb than she thought it would be but she was gonna keep pushing or else. She pushed herself to her limit, something that she hadn't done in a very long time. And just when she was about to give up, she thought back to what Bucky told her when they first met.

"Hope. We all have made mistakes in life, some worse than others. But it's how you make for them that matters. You can either wallow in self pity ,blaming yourself for your parent's deaths or you can make sure that a no one won't have to go through what you went through. Think you can do that?"

Encouraged by the words, She pushed forward as she finally transmuted the bomb into a big glob of water splashing the road of Central City. She did it. 

But she couldn't savor the victory the amount of energy she put into the transmutation spell took so much out of her that she passed out as her hand slipped out Firestorms hand, free falling.

XXXX

The group of heroes watched the dominators beginning to retreat in defeat as they were beamed back up to the Dominator Mothership.

"They're retreating." Citizen Steel reported.

XXXX

"It's not just them." Felicity muttered as she saw all the dominator ships leaving the major cities on Earth. They've waved proverbial white flag. The good guys won.

XXXX

" _When there's hope, there is a light in the darkness, no matter how small it is."_

_Hope blinked vigorously as she vaguely recognized her mother's voice. "Mom?" Then she saw her father standing next to Hayley. "Dad?"_

_Hayley smiled lovely at their daughter. "We get a moment, Hope. It's all they can allow."_

_She was confused to see her late parents and the mention of 'they'."What? Who?" Hope queried._

_"Just one moment." Hayley told her. "Just to see you."_

_Tears started to fill her eyes as she realized that she doesn't have much time left. So she said something that she wanted to say for a long time to her parents. "You two were everything to me and all I ever did was kill you both. I'm sorry. I am so sorry."_

_His heart shattering into a million pieces, Klaus pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. "Our littlest wolf. Why shall we forgive you for something that wasn't your fault?" He said, kissing the top of her head. Hope cried into his chest cherishing the moment she was having because it might be the last._

_"You have to go now, sweetheart." Hayley told her daughter, a bit tearful as she joined in the hug._

_She knows it but she didn't want to. "I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here with you guys." Hope whispered, her voice cracking._

_"We know. But you have to." Hayley murmured. "Your adventure is not over yet."_

_The tribrid sniffled as she couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks while being brought back to the real world, her parents vanished in a blink of an eye._

**AN: We're almost at the finishing line. One chapter left and then a epilogue. Also I've updated Chapter 1 with an added scene that is a flashback regarding Hope and Freya, check it out. Don't forget, comment and vote for further updates.**


	10. Celebrate and Cherish

Hope gasped as she came out of her unexpected nap. She saw that her allies were looking down at her while Beth cradled her head gently. 

"What's just happened?" Hope groaned slowly rising up. "Please tell me that Ray didn't give me mouth to mouth."

Bucky chuckled seeing an offended look on Atom's face as he told her the good news. "We won." 

XXXX

**Star Labs Hangar**

After the Dominators had left Earth following their humiliating defeat, the people that prevented the genocide of metahumans as well as the destruction of Central stood in a row while the new President who stepped in her late predecessor's shoes spoke to her cabinet and the military personnel from her podium. "Many responsibilities have fallen to me since the president's passing at the beginning of this crisis. Sobering, sad responsibilities. This is not one of them. Today, it is my distinct honor to bestow upon you a small acknowledgement of the great debt that the world owns to you all."

During the speech Mick whispered to Sara who stood next to him. "Is it just me or is she really hot?" He asked her, referring to Supergirl.

Sara gave Supergirl a look over. "She's hot." She shrugged.

"Although your brave efforts must remain a secret, masked or not metahuman or not, each and every one of you is a hero." President finished.

Everyone in the audience then stood up and gave the heroes a well deserved round of applause for their part in stopping the invasion. Bucky took pride in that, after everything he's done, it felt good for once to be honored for something noble. Grandma Peggy would be proud of him.

XXXX

**At the same time.**

"Agent Smith?" The agent in question turned to see CIA Agent Sharon Carter and her team approaching him near the Hangar. "You're under arrest."

"On what grounds?" Agent Smith demanded as he was being handcuffed by her men.

"For conducting an unauthorized operation on US Soil without the president's consent." Agent Carter replied. "We know you negotiated a deal with the Dominators of surrendering Mr. Allen to them."

Agent Smith scoffed confidently. "You don't have any proof."

Sharon took out her iPhone and played the mp3 file she got from her cousin. The elderly man paled as the confidence he had before dissipated when he heard himself talking to the vigilantes earlier regarding the invaders. "Care to test that statement?"

XXXX

**Earlier in the day.**

_While everyone were listening to Agent Smith talking about the Dominators, White Wolf held a small device in his hand, recording every word he said so it can be used as evidence._

XXXX

The cork popped out of the champagne as the heroes were having a victory toast following. Felicity who held the champagne poured liquid into their glasses, all except Laurel who was having a club soda.

"It's like looking into a mirror." Felicity mused seeing the Earth-38 resident dressed eerily similar to her. Same hair color, same glasses, same clothing. It was if they were twins.

"Yeah, now you've mentioned it she does look a lot like you. You know, she reminds me of my cousin." Ray said, thinking it out loud.

XXXX

Hope mingled with Team Legend as they drank whiskey from the bottle they got from the Captain's office when Beth came up standing next to her while whispering into her ear.

"Hope, can we talk somewhere private?"

Hope frowned, hearing the serious tone but complied. "Sure." Hope followed her wife outside wondering what she was going to say.

She didn't expect a rolled up newspaper to hit her forehead moments later. "Ow! What was that for?" Hope exclaimed, not understanding what the short haired blonde did just seconds ago while rubbing her forehead.

"That was for scaring me to death, _twice_ in the past week." Beth hissed, hitting her wife again with the newspaper. Hope tried to cover face with her hands. "And that was for bringing me all sorts of traumatic memories from school."

The Tribrid felt ashamed upon hearing it. She'd forgotten that Beth was there when she jumped into Malivore with Clarke to stop the creature from rising. And the fact that she had to watch it while a pipe was stuck through her thigh as a way of restraining her made Hope feel more shamed. Before she had the opportunity to apologize, Beth grabbed the back of her head and kissed Hope, taking the Mikaelson witch by surprise for a few moments before she responded to the kiss as her spine tingled. "And that was for being superhot while destroying the bomb." Beth purred. 

Hope sighed into her wife's mouth as she pressed her head against Beth's. "I'll try not to put my own well being at risk again, Beth." She said.

She better, Beth thought. But given what they went through, it's a slim chance of that happening. "I'll hold you to that, Babe." She kissed her wife once more this time with passion.

The hybrid couple were unaware that they were being watched by Laurel and Bucky.

"Were we like this when we started dating?" Laurel wondered out loud amused as they looked at each other.

"I'd like to think we were civilized." Bucky replied then thought about how crazy the past few days had been. First, his grandmother were laid to rest, then they had to deal with an Alien invasion and to top of all that, they were in a dream world living a life that they could've had if it hadn't been for the circumstances that had occurred. "What a week huh, doll?"

"To say the least." Laurel said. "But that's the life we're living now."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Bucky said placing his metal arm around her shoulders. "Because I get to be with the woman of my dreams." Bucky kissed her the top of her head softly, making Laurel blush slightly.

XXXX

**Six months ago**

**Star City Plaza**

_After barley beating Damien Darhk and having him agree to not reveal her identity because if he did, she would make sure that his daughter would spend the majority of her childhood from foster home to foster home, Black Canary left the moment the Lt. Pike and his officers entered the penthouse._

_"Damien Darhk. Mayor Adams. You're under arrest." Lt. Pike said as the Canary of Star City walked past him while the officers went to slap the cuffs on both Darhk and Adams wrists behind their backs._

_"Wasn't that Black Canary?" Officer Walters asked seeing the blonde vigilante in surprise._

_"Yeah." Pike replied._

_"Wasn't she responsible for the attack on Adams after she got elected?" Officer Perry inquired._

_Black Canary huffed quietly. What officer Perry was referring to was the night after Adams won the election due to the Queen Consolidated CEO Oliver Queen dropping out of the race for reason only known to his friends of a young woman who dressed like Black Canary attacked Adams after she won the election. So she was little ticked off._

_"That wasn't the real Black Canary." Pike said, defending her._

_"How do you know?" Officer Walters questioned her commanding officer._

_Black Canary smiled when Lt. Pike answered while pointing to her behind him. "Because_ _**she** _ _is."_

**XXXX**

**Star City**

The evening had just settled in in the city of stars as Laurel was looking through some old pictures she found on the family album at the living room of her apartment when the front door opened revealing Sara entering it. She was a bit surprised to see that her sister was still in Star City.

"Hey." Sara greeted.

"What you're doing here, Sara?" Laurel inquired.

Sara shrugged as she went to the living room and sat next to her sister. "Thought I'd check on ya and Buck. To see if you guys were doing alright."

Laurel thought about what her boyfriend said when he was asked if he was okay after they all left. "He says he is."

Sara heard the doubtful tone in Laurel's voice."You don't sound too convinced."

She wasn't. The past few days had brought up some old scars that hadn't fully healed for most of them due to the dream world they were in the mothership, a life that could've been with the people that they lost over the years. "I found this in the storage unit. It was when Dad got promoted after the Siege. Pike wrote the recommendation letter." Laurel said, handing an old photo of their father that was taken two years ago to Sara who studied it.

Sara read the quotation that she found on the back of the picture. "To Quentin. A good cop and a royal pain in the ass. Frank." She chuckled at the quote. An apt description.

Laurel exhaled a breath as she reflected on how much weight their father's death put on her over the past six months. "It's been hardly a year since Dad died and yet you'd think that it happened yesterday. I would do anything to have him back." Laurel mused. Sara thought the same. How she wished to save her father time and time again. She would have nightmares about not being able to save him. "Back in that dream world, everything was so perfect. So uncomplicated. No magic, no meta humans, no conspiracy plot to destroy Star City. just a simple life. A part of me wanted to stay there forever."

"Why didn't you?" Sara asked.

"Because I'd rather live in a reality that is real than a dream that is a lie." Laurel replied.

 _"Good answer."_ Sara thought to herself. That was a valid reason, she supposed. "So... Metahuman. How'd that happen?" Laurel sighed, she knew that Sara was gonna ask that question.

XXXX

**Three years ago**

**Central City**

_Laurel was in a heated conversation with her father on the phone regarding why she accepted her mother's invitation to spend the weekend with her in Central City just before the holidays. She told him that his ex wife would've insisted that she would come because she wanted to make amends for her dirty little secret. That she knew about Sara's affair with Oliver from the beginning and how she tried to stop her young daughter from going with him on the Queen's Gambit before the accident. Then she was asked why he wasn't invited. She responded that if he was, he would've been arrested for domestic dispute by the CCPD._   
_The conversation ended abruptly when she heard a loud explosion. She looked up to see a wave emitting from where the Star Labs building was._

_Eyes wide, while seeing the wave taking out all electricity behind her, she tried to run to safety, loosing her phone in the process but she was unfortunately caught in the blast radius. She was swept by the wave while letting out a scream of horror, one that broke all the car windows in the area that night before crashing through a window of a local store._

XXXX

"I spent two weeks in the hospital before I checked out." Laurel said, finishing the story. "Dad was pissed that I've gotten myself hurt. Once Barry and his team found out about my powers, they helped me control them."

Sara looked at her older sister. She was taking the news pretty well. "Well, given the bad luck that seems to run in our family, i'd say you got off lucky, sis." Laurel huffed in agreement, that was a understatement.

Then she went to get something behind the couch in attempt to lighten the mood up because it was getting depressing. "That reminds me." 

Sara gasped, seeing her old stuffed shark their father got for her when he took Sara to the Aquarium for her eighth birthday. "No. Sharky?!" Laurel gave the stuffed toy to Sara who uncharacteristically hugged it tightly. 

It made Laurel's heart swell with joy, seeing a part of her sister that had been lost for some time. "Yep. Sharky." 

During the time of the Dominator's invasion, it taught Laurel, Bucky and others one thing. When the people they love are gone, the best thing they can do while mourning the loss is to cherish the memories they had with them as time moves forward. And that's really anyone can do.

XXXX

**AN: Now for the epilogue. Don't forget kudos, bookmark and comment for updates.**


	11. Epilogue

**ARGUS Blacksite Prison, Louisiana.**

It's been six months. Six long months since his imprisonment and she didn't have the opportunity to face him due to many reasons but now she had the chance to do so.   
Laurel was looking at Damien Darhk in his orange jumpsuit, glaring into the grey wall of his cell. He looked like a shell of the formidable adversary he once was.

"I let you live." Laurel stated. "And this is where you tell me I didn't have conviction to finish you off, but you're wrong. I had the _strength_ to spare you."

Darhk continued staring into the wall not bothering to even glance at Laurel. "And now comes the part when you start trying to rile me up making degrading remarks about my father and myself so I can get angry but either way... _I let you live_.   
You'll spend the rest of your days rotting in this hellhole knowing that Hive has crumbled into ashes, your daughter is away from your poisonous influence and therefore you have no one else to save your ass."

Having said what she came to say, Laurel began to walk away from Darhk.

"When I get out of here and I will, I'll finish what I've started with you." Damien threatened, making the Star City D.A pause.

She wasn't surprised by the threat. In fact, she's counting on it. "I know. And I'll be waiting." Laurel replied as she resumed her walking, exiting Darhk's cell.

XXXX

**AN: That's it, folks. the end of the line. I'll be posting a teaser for my version of the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Stay tuned.**


	12. Crisis on Infinite Earths Teaser

Oliver Queen stood in front of his parents graves near the ruined Queen's Mansion.

_Oliver Queen: It feels like a thousand years ago. I've fought my way out of Lian Yu, becoming the Green Arrow. Realized I love you. Our daughter being born. I always prided myself on planning ahead to beat my opponents but... I'm not sure I can plan this one._

Bucky Barnes aka White Wolf was walking down the street in Star City with a solemn look.

_Peggy Carter: The World has changed. None of us can rewrite the past. All we can do is our best. And sometimes the best we can do..._

Hope Mikaelson stood in front of her parents's graves in New Orleans with her wife Beth Sanders-Mikaelson standing next to her, holding hands with tears in her eyes.

Barry Allen had his head hung standing over the graves of his parents.

_Peggy Carter: is to start over._

Sara Lance sat back against her father's grave, holding his badge while her sister Laurel Lance-Barnes looked from a far, feeling guilty for her indirect role in their father's death.

_Quentin took the bullet meant for Laurel. Slade stabbed Moira Queen through the chest with his sword. Reverse Flash Killed Nora Allen. Martin Stein was killed on Earth-X. Klaus stabbed himself with a White Oak Stake killing himself and the Hollow in the process. Leonard Snart sacrificing himself while destroying the Oculus and the Time Masters. Kara watching her home planet Krypton get destroyed._

_Chris Lance-Barnes/Captain Wolf: I keep telling everybody that they should move on. Some do..._

The Lance Siblings stood on the top of City Hall in Star City.

_Chris Lance-Barnes/Captain Wolf: But not us._

Natalie Lance-Barnes/Silver Canary: And if there's a small chance, we own this. To everybody not in this room to try it.

Natalie and Alex Danvers pressed their foreheads against each other in a moment of affection.

Mick Rory/Heatwave charged up his fire gun.

_Chris Lance Barnes: We will. Whatever it takes._

Kara Danvers/Supergirl hovered above the battle ground, basking in the yellow solar radiation as her eyes turned red.

_Bucky Barnes/White Wolf: Whatever it takes._

Sara Lance/White Canary took out her batons and charged at Anti Monitor with a battle cry.

_Sara Lance/White Canary: Whatever it takes._

Silver Canary and Black Canary let out their cries simultaneously.

_Silver Canary: Whatever it takes._

Bucky Barnes/White Wolf shakily locked and loaded his rifle, ready to make his last stand.

Oliver Queen puts on the hood of his suit for the final time.

_Oliver Queen/Green Arrow: Whatever it takes._

**Crisis on Infinite Earths.**

-

John Diggle: This is gonna work, Oliver.

Oliver Queen: I know it will. Because I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't.

-

**Coming in 2020**


End file.
